


Viaje para Italia

by Saratracy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alfa Yamamoto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Everyone Loves Tsuna, M/M, Omega Tsuna, Tsuna is Not Dame
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saratracy/pseuds/Saratracy
Summary: Todo era un día normal para Tsuna, fingiendo que era Dame-Tsuna y un omega leon bastante inocente frente a sus compañeros de clase, cuando realmente entendía todo incluso sabia mas pero quería seguir con su acto hasta que fuera la ceremonia para que tomara el puesto de Décimo Vongola, en si era feliz con su vida o era de esa manera hasta que Reborn entro disfrazado al salón de clases dando que las noticias que su clase gano un sorteo para ir a Italia, todo iría bien si el patrocinador del viaje no fuera una de las compañías mas influyentes en el área de la tecnología: Vongola, y todo empeoró cuando Reborn les dijo que iban a asistir a la ceremonia de sucesión del Décimo Vongola.Pero el viaje se volvió mas peligroso cuando uno de sus guardianes alfas no le quitaba la mirada de el





	1. Chapter 1

Su vida era tranquila solo un omega gato que era torpe, pero de ese modo le gustaba su vida era muy relajada, o eso fue hasta que Reborn llegara a su vida, lo convirtió en el heredero de la mafia mas poderosa del mundo y desde ese suceso los eventos que le siguieron, pero eso ahora no importa ya que acepto su destino de ser el Décimo Vongola no importara cuanto se trataba de negar, negó el puesto de Décimo pero luego termino siendo Neo Vangola Primo así que se rindio y acepto el titulo, pero hasta que terminara su ultimo año de escuela en Nami-chuu

Pero ahora eso no le toma importancia ya que tuvo que esquivar un Leon convertio en mazo que se dirigía a su cabeza

"Buenos reflejos Dame-Tsuna"dijo Reborn con el mazo todavía en las manos que seguía donde antes estaba la cabeza de Tsuna, su almohada había pasado a una mejor vida 

"¡Hiiie! ¡Reborn esa es la tercera almohada esta semana!"Tsuna le grito a su tutor espartano

"No es mi culpa de que hayas esquivado a Leon"dijo Reborn con naturalidad y con cara que decía que no mataría a una mosca"¿Por cierto cuando vas a dejar el acto de 'Dame-Tsuna'? desde hace mucho que no lo eres ya me esta empezando a molestar"dijo viendo que Tsuna agarraba su uniforme y se iba a cambiar al baño

"No se que tiene de malo, no afecta a nadie ademas ya acepte ser el Décimo Vongola, así que no insistas con el tema"dijo Tsuna saliendo de la habitación mientras se abrochaba el ultimo botón de su camisa

Reborn se quedo viendo hacia la puerta y suspiro, Leon se convirtió en un teléfono y le marcaba a alguien 

"Nono, hora de comenzar el plan B, Tsuna no quiere dejar el acto"dijo Reborn

"Y yo pensaba que iba aceptar, pero supongo que es terco"sono la voz de Nono al otro lado de la línea

Tsuna salio corriendo de la casa porque se le hacia tarde, no importa cuanto halla mejorado el llegar tarde a la escuela nunca se le quito, en su camino se encontró con Gokudera y Yamamoto, como de costumbre Yamamoto decía algo y provocaba que Gokudera le gritara que se callara y se metían en una discusión, bueno solo discusión de parte de Gokudera ya que Yamamoto se reía, siendo el, el que tenia que calmar a su guardián de la tormenta, en las ultimas meses se dio cuenta de que Yamamoto lo veía cuando pensaba que no lo estaba haciendo-tanto entrenamiento con Reborn dio sus frutos-eso lo ponía nervioso, llevaba mucho tiempo enamorado de el incluso antes de que le dieran la noticia de que iba a ser Décimo Vongola, pero nunca se lo confeso ya que siendo un alfa perro popular era obvio que jamás se iba a fijar en un omega gato torpe, pero ahora es uno de sus guardianes, con toda la cercanía agarro un poco de confianza cerca de el, pero lo seguía poniendo nervioso y mas con esa mirada que de vez en cuando le lanzaba.

Antes de que Reborn entrara en su vida pensaba que era un omega gato, omega del monton, pero después de que Reborn le empezara a disparar las Balas de la Ultima Voluntad que empezaron a quitar el sello que había hecho Nono para que sus llamas del cielo no salieran y lo pusieran en peligro con otras mafias, pero otra cosa que hizo el sello fue el sellar a su omega interno que resulto ser un león, una raza de omega que es muy rara, ya que normalmente las razas de depredadores eran alfas, al principio se asusto porque su cola se puso peluda en la punta y sus colmillos crecieron mas de lo que ya estaban, tras una explicación de Nono se calmo un poco, al parecer tenia mucho en común con Giotto, Primo Vongola, aunque Giotto era un león alfa, al día siguiente que llego a al escuela con sus nuevas características de león fue el centro de atención y los comentarios mas incómodos fueron los de sus sempais del ultimo año, solo se acuerda que uno le pidió que cargara con sus crías.

Parecía que iba a ser un día normal, le pusieron un pie para que cayera, pudo evitarlo pero siguió con su acto de ser torpe, una de las cosas que se había dado cuenta es que los alfas del su salón que solían molestralo por ser torpe, ahora solo lo molestaban para acercarse a el, el lo ve infantil en todos los sentidos, desde que llego como un omega león es uno de los omegas mas codiciados de la escuela, había superado a Kyoko en poco tiempo, al parecer su actitud nerviosa, su cola que esta esponjosa en la punta, sus colmillos que de ves en cuando sobresalen de su boca y sus orejas que se camuflajean entre su pelo castaño que desafía a la gravedad a los ojos de un alfa es considerado sumiso, muchas veces se le declaraban obvio siempre rechazaba gentilmente, pero parecía que nunca mataba la esperanza de los alfas rechazados ya que una semanas mas tarde se volvía a declarar y la razon de que los otros omegas lo molestaban-menos Kyoko-era porque estaban celosos de el por tener la atención de la mayoría de los alfas de la escuela 

Suspiro viendo hacia la ventana ignorando la clase del profesor de elite-autonominado-Nezu, cosa que dicho profesor noto

"¡Sawada, dime la respuesta de esta ecuación!"grito Nezu señalando hacia el pizarrón, internamente estaba sonriendo por molestar al omega

Tsuna vio al pizarrón con expresión aburrida sabia que la respuesta era 2 pero quería seguir con el teatro así que contesto pareciendo nervioso 33, obteniendo a cambio varias risas de sus compañeros de clases menos los mas llegados a el sabiendo que estaba fingiendo, Tsuna se volvió a sentar viendo a su escrito intentando parecer avergonzado, pero rápidamente levanto la cabeza sintiendo que su intuición le advertía de un peligro, la puerta se abrió mostrando a un Reborn disfrazado de  'Reboyama-sensei' sosteniendo unos papeles

"Reboyama-sensei ¿Que esta haciendo aqui?"pregunto Nezu muy sorprendido

"Vine a anunciar que esta clase gano un sorteo para que vayan a Italia, su viaje fue patrocinado por la compañía Vongola"dijo 'Reboyama-sensei' Tsuna ya había perdido el color en su cara por las palabras de su tutor 

"Cuando dice compañía Vongola se refiere a la mas influyente en el mundo que se especializa en la tecnología?"dijo uno de los alumnos, con voz se podía decir que estaba cargada de emoción mientras lo decía 

"Si"dijo Reborn su sonrisa se hizo mas grande por ver la expresión que Tsuna tenia en la cara"No se preocupen por los pasaportes ya están hechos al igual que los permisos de sus padre"dijo de nuevo u  alumno levanto la mano"¿Que pasa?"pregunto

"Pero para los pasaportes se necesitan nuestra firma ¿Como es que tenemos pasaporte?"pregunto sacando varios susurros de los demás

"Tengo mis contactos"dijo Reborn con un brillo malicioso en los ojos"¿Alguna otra pregunta?"una alumna levanto la mano

"¿Cuando nos vamos?"pregunto 

"En 2 días a las 5 de la mañana"contesto Reborn otra alumna levanto la mano

"Solo vamos a Italia por ganar un sorteo o hay otra razón? Digo estamos apunto de terminar la escuela y no son periodos de vacaciones entonces que va a pasar?"pregunto, Reborn sonrió ante la pregunta al parecer alguien se dio cuenta, esta beta que hizo la pregunta la mas inteligente hasta ahora, era una de las pocas que no molestaban a su Dame-alumno talvez sea una buena adición a la familia, muchos susurros se escucharon ya que tenia razón

"Que bueno que hiciste esa pregunta señorita Izumi, la verdad del sorteo es para que el heredero del actual jefe de la compañía se relacione con adolescentes de su edad, su ceremonia de sucesión va a ser en unos meses"dijo Reborn con una sonrisa inocente ignorando que Tsuna se estaba muriendo de un ataque cardiaco

"¡Espera el heredero de la compañía tiene nuestra edad?!"pregunto incrédulo uno de los alumnos

"Si, y en cuanto a la escuela no se preocupen Vongola tiene un academia y estarán asistiendo a ella para que terminen sus estudios, esta clase se cancelo para que alguien les eseñe lo basico del italiano"dijo Reborn sacando varios suspiros de alivio en toda la clase, realmente a nadie le gustaban las clases de Nezu siempre eran aburridas todos se quedaban dormidos en ellas"Puedes entrar"dijo Reborn viendo hacia la puerta, que se abrio mostrando a un rubio que ya conocían por lo cual la mayoría de los omegas en el salón-menos Tsuna y Kyoko-dieran un chillido de emoción

"¡Dino-sensei!"gritaron varios varios omegas con corazones en los ojos y liberando feromonas para llamar la atención del alfa rubio

"¡Hola cuanto tiempo!"dijo Dino saludandolos con la mano y con una sonrisa, sacando varios suspiros en el salón"¡Hermano menor!"grito ahora lanzándose a Tsuna, nunca llego a su destino ya que Reborn le dio una patada en la cara haciendo que volviera al lugar en el que había estado

"Has tu trabajo"dijo Reborn saliendo de la habitación arrastrando a un Nezu

En toda la clase Tsuna y Dino estuvieron recibiendo miradas de odio, en el caso de Tsuna de los omegas-menos Kyoko-por ese intento de Dino de abrazarlo y Dino estaba recibiendo las miradas de los alfas del salón pero no tan intensa como la de Yamamoto, Kyoko y Hana se dieron cuenta de eso, voltearon a verse y pusieron una sonrisa cómplice, pero parece que una parte no les quedo claro a los ocupantes del salón y esa era la parte de 'Hermano menor', la hora del almuerzo ya había llegado Tsuna de inmediato se levanto y fue al techo donde seguramente estaba Reborn, y como lo predijo estaba tomando a gusto un expreso

"¡Reborn ¿Porque hiciste esto?!"grito Tsuna enfrente de su tutor

"No fue mi idea"fue la rimple respuesta del tutor espartano antes de tomar otro sorbo de su expreso

"¡Entonces ¿Quien fue? No me puedo acordar de nadie que pueda hacer esto!"grito Tsuna cruzandose de brazos y con una mirada acusadora

"Fue idea de Nono, quiere conocer a tus compañeros de clase"dijo Reborn suspirando que se expreso se había acabado 

"¿Huh? Nono hizo esto solo para concer a mis compañeros de clase pero ¿Porque?"dijo Tsuna recargandose en la pared, sus amigos que se habían mantenido al margen se acercaron preocupados"No hay manera de que pueda faltar al viaje verdad?"pregunto en un susurro

"No"respondió rápidamente Reborn sacando un expreso de uno de sus escondites 

"¿Porque a mi?"pregunto Tsuna con lagrimas en los ojos, si ya era el omega mas acosado de escuela no se quería imaginar cuando se enterarán de que es el Décimo Vongola

Los 2 días para que la tortura de Tsuna comenzara ya habían pasado y en estos momentos estaba batallando por levantarse a las 4 de la mañana y poder llegar puntual sin que los omegas de su salón lo mataran por llegar tarde, lo malo es que Reborn lo mantuvo despierto hasta tarde para que hiciera su parte del papeleo, por lo cual estaba caminando dormido y hubiera estado chocando con muchas cosas si no fuera por Gokudera y Yamamoto, este ultimo le hizo el favor de cargar con su equipaje aunque la maleta no pesaba tanto ya que no equipo mucho ya que tiene varias cosas en Italia, y como Nono quiere conocer a sus compañeros de clase supuso que se iban a quedar en la mansión donde estaba todas esas cosas, ahora estaban en enfrente de la escuela nadie parecía tener sueño al parecer la emoción se las quito

"¿Ya están todos aqui?"pregunto Nezu viendo alrededor, Reborn estaba al lado de el en su disfraz, los gritos de alegria fueron escuchados dando entender a Nezu que estaba todos, los gritos se volvieron a escuchar viendo que unas limosinas llegaban a la escuela

"En este viaje también van a ir las personas que ganaron el sorteo individual, nos estarán esperando en el aeropuerto, y 2 de ellos están en las limosinas, estas son las listas de como deben ir en las limosinas"dijo Reborn moviendo hojas en sus manos, Reborn mostrando su lado sádico puso a su alumno medio dormido en una limosiana llena de alfas y ninguno de ellos era por lo menos uno de sus guardianes

"¡¿Que?! ¡No voy a dejar a Juundaime con esos alfas, menos en el estado que se encuentra!"grito Gokudera tratando de subir en la limosina en la que se iba a ir Tsuna, no iba a dejar a su jefe en un vehículo donde lo veían como un pedazo de carne  

"Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Gokudera en esto"dijo Yamamoto sonriendo pero no demostraba la alegría que normalmente tenia y su expresión era seria, a muchos les causo escalofríos esa manera en la que se encontraba el siempre alegre Yamamoto pero a algunos omegas lo consideraron sexy pero se pusieron celosos o celosas cuando solo se puso así por Dame-Tsuna

Los alfas que iban con Tsuna estaban teniendo fantasías con que Tsuna se duerma apoyado en su codo o algo por el estilo así que se apresuraron en la limosina

"¡Kyoya-sempai ¡¿Que estas haciendo aqui?!"gritaron sorprendidos por ver al antiguo líder del Comité Disciplinario de su escuela  

"No les dije antes?"pregunto un poco enfadado Reborn, los alumnos solo pudieron asentir aturdidos por lo dicho por el pequeño profesor, pero se volvieron a subir a la limosina con las esperanzas de cumplir sus fantasías con el pequeño omega león

"¡¿Mochida-semapi?! ¡¿También gano el sorteo?!"gritaron de nuevo

"¿Porque razón mas estaría aqui?"pregunto sarcástico Mochida cruzando sus brazos, los otros alfas chasqueron la lengua, Mochida era uno de los alfas que amaba mucho al pequeño omega león, no lo iban a tener fácil al cumplir sus fantasías  

"Callense a los mordere hasta la muerte"dijo Hibari provocando que los otros recordaran su presencia en el auto, rápidamente se callaron y sentaron no queriendo hacer enojar a alfa lobo, todos estaban impacientes en donde se sentaría el omega vieron que Gokudera guiaba el camino del omega, pero lo que les pareció extraño era que estaba tranquilo y no los amenazaba a muerte como normalmente lo hacia, vieron como el omega adormilado entraba en el coche todos estaban a punto de llamarle la atención y decirle que se sentara al lado de ellos, pero se quedaron congelados en su lugar viendo como Hibari agarraba de la mano a Tsuna y lo jalaba para que se sentara al lado de el, vieron que Hibari asentía en dirección a Gokudera y el también asentía con la cabeza y se iba a la limosina que le tocaba.

Todo el camino los alfas trataban de no ver en la dirección donde se encontraba Tsuna, pero era imposible no hacerlo, era muy lindo cuando dormía, por lo menos podían verlo, y ahora que lo pensaban bien parecían pervertidos por lo cual desviaron la mirada hacia le ventana viendo los edificios pasar esperando llegar rápido al aeropuerto.

Mochida Kensuke siempre a querido a un omega sumiso que siempre le levantara el trasero cuando el tenia ganas de tener sexo y se propuso encontrarlo en Nami-chuu, su primera opción fue la idol de escuela Sasagawa Kyoko, pero sus planes se arruinaron cuando el omega león que se encontraba en el mismo auto que el lo humillo enfrente de toda la escuela, para vengarse decidió hacerlo su omega después de todo tenia todas las características que buscaba en un omega, pero Gokudera y Yamamoto se ponían en su camino, después se entero que el omega gato resulto ser un omega león y toda la escuela fue tras el, después de declararse unas cuantas veces toda la escuela pensó que estaba muy enamorado de Tsuna y lo tacharon de ser un admirador, pero ahora la vida le daba otra oportunidad para continuar con sus planes.


	2. Capitulo 2

Los alumnos se estaban baja do de las limosinas una vez que llegaron al aeropuerto de inmediato Tsuna fue abordado por Gokudera, Tsuna había recuperado unos cuantos minutos de sueño que Reborn le había quitado al hacer que realizará su parte del papeleo por lo cual ya no necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a caminar sin chocar con las cosas, aun así Gokudera y Yamamoto no se apartaron de su lado, aunque los residuos de sueño de Tsuna se fueron cuando vio a que zona del aeropuerto se estaban acercando

"¡Wow la zona VIP!"grito uno de los alumnos fascinado por donde estaba

"¡Era de esperarse e Vongola!"grito otro

"Pues yo ya estado aqui"se jactó una omega con mirada arrogante, toda la atención centro en ella, el nombre de la omega si no mal recordaba Tsuna era Mori Chiasa era una omega conejo linda con el cabello negro en una coleta se podría llevar bien con ella pero odiaba su actitud, ella junto a sus amigas Nagano Ayaka que era una beta gato y Yoshiyama Hisa tambien era una beta gato, eran las que se burlaban mas de el, mientras que Chiasa hacia todo lo posible para atraer la atención de los demas, una vez que había reunido la atención de todos de la clase empezó volver a hablar"Mi madre trabaja en la compañía Vongola"eso saco varios gritos de asombro, Tsuna frución el ceño pensativo, el memorizo el nombre de todos sus empleados"Es la gerente de una sucursal"o eso explica mucho en Japón hay mas de 150 sucursales 

"Eso no es tan especial"dijo Izumi con un bufido, realmente tenia una personalidad parecida a la de Hana, Chiasa viendo que nadie estaba sorprendido por lo que había dicho y también que asentian a lo que había dicho Izumi

"Incluso llego a conocer al Décimo"dijo Chiasa de nuevo esperando que la atención se volviera a centrar en ella

"A si ¿Entonces como era?"dijo Yamamoto sonriente, provocando que Chiasa se sonrojara

"Dijo que era un alfa lobo muy apuesto, su cabello era negro y lo tenia agarrado en una coleta"dijo Chiasa mirando hacia el piso por el nerviosismo de tener la mirada de Yamamoto en ella, los que conocían la identidad de Tsuna querían reirse pero no lo hicieron porque solo llamarían la atención y ademas Tsuna da miedo cuando se enoja así que no gracias quieren seguir viviendo

"¡Me quiero casar con el!"grito una omega con cara soñadora, a Gokudera no puede evitar que le salga un resoplido, cosa que todos notaron"¿Tienes algún problema?"pregunto la chica ahora frunciendo su ceño a Gokudera

Gokudera podría decir la verdad de Tsuna pero podía sentir una mirada que le atravesaba el cráneo, no había necesidad de voltearse para ver que esa mirada pertenecía a su jefe, se aclaró la garganta para intentar arreglar su error, auque lo que va a decir probablemente haga enojar a su jefe

"Obvio que si, cuando todas las cosas que dice están mal"dijo Gokudera con su ceño fruncido que siempre estaba en la cara

"¿Como puedes decir que estoy mal en la descripción del Decimo?"pregunto Chiasa cruzandose de brazos y intentando intimidar con la mirada a Gokudera obvio que no funciono 

"Recuerda que soy italiano, mi familia es conocida de la Vongola y por ese puedo decir que estas mal"dijo Gokudera adorando como la expresión de Chiasa se volvía una de pánico

"Gokudera tiene razón, como describiste al Décimo esta mal"ahora el turno de Reborn hablar, cuando las palabras salieron de su boca Tsuna empezó a entrar en panico"En primer lugar el heredero no es alfa es un omega masculino"esto llamo la atención de todos los alfas que no conocían la identidad de Tsuna

"¿Que raza es?"pregunto Mochida muy interesado, Reborn puso una sonrisa siniestra y solo causo que los nervios de Tsuna aumentaran

"León"dijo Reborn con una sonrisa, Tsuna quería gritar y toda su cara había perdido el color, su cola se estaba moviendo con nerviosismo y sus orejas estaban contra su cabeza

"¿Eh?¿Como Dame-Tsuna?"pregunto Hisa confundida

"Es obvio que el heredero iba a ser de una raza extraña para omegas"dijo Hana, Tsuna estaba agradeciendo mentalmente a Hana por el comentario, viendo que sus compañeros veían el lado lógico detrás de las palabras de las palabras de Hana

"Si tienes razón"murmuró Ayaka"¡Como se esperaba del heredero de Vongola!"grito ganándose otros gritos de sus conpañeros, aunque algunos todavía se burlaron de Chiasa por ese intento de mentir 

Reborn dio un chasquido de lengua ante su intento fallido de revelar la identidad de Tsuna, tenia que felicitar a Hana por salvar a Tsuna de ser descubierto, ademas parece que la revelación de la raza del Décimo llamo bastante la atención de los alfas del salón, al parecer sus intenciones de hacerle el viaje mas difícil a su alumno, haciendo que los alfas se volvieran mas insistentes con que fuera su omega, pero el plan le salio mal y ahora se lo hizo mas fácil al quitarle los alfas de encima, tenia que planear varias maneras de que la identidad de Tsuna se descubra enfrente de los alumnos y que sus guardianes y amigos no pudieran evitarlo, ademas Nono lo apoyaría ahora que lo pensaba bien, el propuso la idea en primer lugar, lo mas probable es que Nono ignore a los estudiantes y vaya a abrazar a Tsuna una vez que lo vea, solo lo sabrá una vez que lleguen a Italia por lo cual apresuro a los estudiantes para llegar a su avión, puso una sonrisa recordando que avión van a ocupar

Tsuna solo pudo suspirar de alivio y le dio una mirada agradecida a Hana que asintió con la cabeza a su dirección, el pánico lentamente fue abandonando su cuerpo pero volvió una vez mas cuando vio el avión que los iba a transportar a Italia también entro en shock sin mover ningún musculo, ¡Es el avión que Nono le había regalado por aceptar el puesto de Décimo! Vio que sus compañeros de clase se animaron por el gigantesco avión de tres pisos que tenia una X gigante al lado, volvió en si cuando ya estaban dentro del avión y sentados

"¿Que pasa Dame-Tsuna? Entraste en shock una vez que viste el avión, aunque es razonable nunca has tenido estos lujos y probablemente es la única vez que lo hagas"dijo Chiasa, sacando risas de sus amigas que estaban sentadas al lado de ella

Yamamoto estaba sosteniendo a un muy enojado Gokudera que saltaría a la yugular de Chiasa como un buen omega Jaguar, aunque parecía que el también se estaba conteniendo para por lo menos no golpearla en la cara

"Bienvenidos a la aerolínea de Vongola"sono una voz aburrida, que algunos conocian"Soy Spanner y seré su piloto en el vuelo a Italia, en el piso que se encuentran solo están sus asientos, en el segundo piso esta la sala de entretenimiento y en el tercer piso esta prohibido sus entrada siendo esta el piso de las habitaciones de la Décima Generación eso seria todo solo esperen que estemos en el aire para que puedan levantarse de sus asientos, por cierto es un gusto que este aquí Decimo"dijo antes de que la transmisión se cortara

En la cabina de piloto estaba un Spanner acomodando todo para que poder despegar, y también se podía apreciar a un Reborn con una taza de expreso, dio un sorbo a su café y puso una sonrisa

"¿Sabes que el pandemonium su acaba de soltar haya abajo verdad?"pregunto Spanner todavía apretando botones para despegar

"Si"fue la simple respuesta del hitman al mecánico

Y como había dicho el mecánico, despues de que todo podían pararse de sus asientos corrieron para intentar llegara al tercer piso solo que los guardias que estaban custodiando la entrada hacia el tercer piso los asustaron, aunque después de abandonar el tercer piso se fueron directo al segundo, Tsuna y los demás ya estaban ahí jugando en una consola, no pudieron ir directo a sus habitaciones ya que todos iban a ahi, querían ir a dormir un rato considerando el cambio de horarios, cuando vieron que sus compañeros de clase estaba lo suficiente distraídos con los otros aparatos que había ahí decidieron que ya era hora de irse a dormir un rato, se fueron del lugar lo mas silencioso que pudieron.

Los guardias los trataron de detener solo les mostraron lo anillos y los dejaron pasar, Tsuna entendia porque sus compañeros se asustaron de ellos, si no fuera su experiencia con alfas con raza de depredadores también habría salido corriendo del lugar, se despidieron y se metieron en sus habitaciones individuales

Tsuna se acostó preparándose para dormir recuperar parte del sueño del que Reborn lo privó hace rato, solo que un golpe en la puerta le impidió hacerlo, se levanto prezosamente de la comoda cama y fue haber quien tocaba, nunca se espero encontrar con Yamamoto 

"Yamamoto ¿Que estas haciendo aqui?"pregunto Tsuna inclinando su cabeza a un lado, Yamamoto no dijo nada solo dio una paso adelante de la habitación y cerro la puerta detrás de el, Tsuna veía extrañado las acciones de su Guardián de la Lluvia aunque una parte de el decía que sabia la razón de Yamamoto de estar ahí y se confirmaron cuando unos labios se posaron en los suyos, se quedo congelado en su lugar solo reaccionó cuando la lengua de Yamanoto pedía entrada a su boca, tímidamente abrió la boca sintiendo como la lengua del alfa incitaba a la suya para que batallaran por el dominio del beso, cuando lo hizo Yamamoto gano rápidamente, fue empujado hasta su cama donde el alfa se posicionó encima de el aun sin romper el beso, se separaron cuando el oxigeno hizo falta un hilo de saliva aun los unía, Tsuna tenía la cara sonrojada y respiraba rápido al igual que Yamamoto 

"Me gustas"dijo Yamamoto mirándolo a los ojos, el corazón de Tsuna chocaba rápido contra su pecho"Me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo pero hace algunos meses me acabo de dar cuenta que te quería mas que un amigo"dijo juntando sus frentes,

"Tu también me has gustado desde hace tiempo"admitió Tsuna, Yamamoto lo vio sorprendido"Me has gustado antes de que Reborn llegara y me convirtiera en el heredero de la familia Vongola, jamás te lo dije porque eras un alfa popular y pensaba que no te gustaría estar con omega gato como antes pensaba que era, y cuando nos hicimos amigos, no te dije porque tenia miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad que habíamos desarrollado"dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, unos pulgares las secaron, Tsuna vio como Yamamoto tenia una sonrisa entretenida por sus palabras, le dio un beso casto en los labios

"Tsuna"dijo Yamamoto"¿Te gustaría ser mi omega?"pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, viendo que estos empezaban a sacra mas lagrimas

"Si"dijo Tsuna aferrandose a las sabanas de la cama, despues de esa palabras los labios de Yamamoto se posaron en los suyos, el beso no era lujurioso era tierno demostrando el amor que Yamamoto tenía por Tsuna

"Me haces muy feliz"dijo Yamamoto abrazandolo enterró su nariz en el cabello de Tsuna"Ahora creo que debemos dormir, el cambio de horario nos afectara si no lo hacemos"dijo ganando un asentimiento del omega"Pero antes..."en un movimiento rápido Yamamoto se posicionó su boca en el cuello de Tsuna haciéndolo exclamar en sorpresa, dio un gemido cuando Yamamoto empezó a dar pequeñas mordidas, cuando el alfa se separo de Tsuna miraba con orgullo los chupetones que había dejado, y también empezó a frotarse contra el dejando su olor en todo el cuerpo de Tsuna y así dando entender que el omega ya tenia dueño, le dio un beso en los labios antes de cobijarlos con las sabanas de la cama y jalando a Tsuna para que su cara estuviera enterrada en su pecho, pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos.


	3. Capitulo 3

Gokudera iba a la habitación de Tsuna para despertarlo ya que solo faltaba una hora para que el avión aterrizará en Italia, pero cuando abrió la puerta no esperaba ver al idiota del béisbol abrazando a Juundaime por la espalda, sabia que a Yamamoto le gustaba Tsuna pero esto no se lo iba a perdonar, de inmediato se adentro a la habitación y le jalo los pies provocando que Yamamoto diera un grito sorprendido por quitarle su comodidad, Tsuna con todo el alboroto no pudo evitar despertarse, solo para ver como su Guardián de la Tormenta sacaba dinamita y la apuntaba hacia su alfa

"¡Hiee!¡Gokudera-kun basta!"grito Tsuna asustado de que ocupara dinamita en un avión y que matara a su alfa

"¡Pero Juundaime este...!"empezó a gritar Gokudera señalando a Yamamoto que se había recuperado del rudo despertar a manos del otro omega en la habitación"¡Sucio alfa lo trataba de violar!"grito, Tsuna solo suspiro por lo sobreprotector que era su mano derecha

"Gokudera-kun, Takeshi no trato de violarme dormimos juntos"dijo Tsuna sin saber como sonaban sus palabras, Gokudera se quedo mudo antes de dar un grito y lanzarse a Yamamoto

"¡Maldito le quitaste la inocencia a Juundaime!"grito Gokudera intentando ahorcar a Yamamoto

"¡Me mal entendiste, sigo virgen!"grito Tsuna con la cara roja

"¡¿Entonces que es eso en tu cuello?!"grito Gokudera señalando a su cuello, rápidamente Tsuna se cubre el área y desvía la mirada

"Takeshi se me declaro y yo siempre e tenido sentimientos por el"dijo Tsuna tímidamente, Gokudera solo suspiro y se levanto del suelo

"Ya era hora que lo hicieras idiota del béisbol"dijo Gokudera rascándose la nuca

"Espera ¿Lo sabias?"pregunto Tsuna sorprendido

"Si, este idiota me cuenta todo, bueno los dejo solos, solo viene a avisar que vamos aterrizar en una hora"dijo Gokudera saliendo de la habitación

"Asi que ¿Takeshi?"pregunto Yamamoto junto a Tsuna, Tsuna solo se sonrojo y aparto la mirada, Yamamoto solo pudo reír y abrazar a Tsuna por la cintura y darle un beso en los labios"Creo que debemos ir llendo a los asientos"dijo apartandose del beso y ganando un asentimiento de Tsuna

Ambos bajaron y todavía podían escuchar a sus compañeros de clase en la sala de entretenimiento, parece que en ningún momento salieron de la sala, Yamamoto en ningún momento soltó la mano de Tsuna, cuando llegaron a sus asientos vieron que los demás ya estaba ahí aunque Kyoko parecía decepcionada mientras Hana enojada

"Chicas ¿Porque esas caras?"pregunto Yamamoto viendo el cambio de la siempre alegre Kyoko y la estoica Hana

"¡Nos la pasamos la mayoría de viaje ideando miles de maneras que los pusiera incómodos para que se declararán el uno al otro y ahora resulta que ya están juntos!"grito Hana, abajo de sus ojos se podía apreciar ojeras al igual que Kyoko

"Que se le puede hacer, ya están juntos me alegro por ustedes"dijo Kyoko con una sonrisa"Aunque esto probablemente no le guste a Haru"volvió a decir

"Haru ¿Esta aqui?"pregunto Tsuna, normalmente la beta perro se arroja contra el para jugar con sus orejas y gritarle lo lindo que es

"Si, ella es una de las ganadoras del 'concurso individual' ella nos ayudo a hacer los planes"dijo Hana remarcando con sus dedos la palabra concurso"Pero estoy segura que al rato te va a abrazar por lo lindo que eres, todavía no te salvas"dijo con diversion, Tsuna solo se limito a suspirar sabiendo que era cierto

Sus compañeros empezaron a ingresar a la sala de asientos, no parecían estar bien, parecían zombies

"¿Porque ustedes se ven bien?"pregunto Izumi sobresaltando a la mayoria, en ningún momento sintieron su presencia, voltearon a verla, tenis gafas puestas, tenia gafas puestas y tenia la ceja levantada esperando una respuesta

"Nosotros no somos como esos monos, entendemos que hay un cambio de horarios"dijo Hana saliendo de su conmoción, Izumi solo pudo asentir

"Al parecer hay personas listas en este grupo, por cierto felicidades Yamamoto por tener un lindo omega como tu pareja"dijo Izumi como si nada y volviendo a leer su libro, Tsuna tenia un sonrojo en toda la cara, Yamamoto solo pudo reír y darle in beso en la mejilla a Tsuan, todos sus compañeros estaban durmiendo así que vieron la acción 

"Oh, me podría llevar bien con ella"murmuró Hana con una sonrisa 

Como dijo Gokudera el avión aterrizó en una hora, todos los estudiantes parecían zombies menos los que sabían el cambio de horarios y Izumi, tambien fue cuando vio a los otros ganadores y todos de ellos tenia n una relación con la mafia de alguna manera, y como dijo Hana no se salvo de ser tacleado por una Haru muy alegre, con mucho esfuerzo de los estudiantes llegaron a afuera del aeropuerto y ya había limosinas con el logo de Vongola esperando por ellos, esta vez solo los alumnos entraron en las limosinas son siquiera ver si había un orden que debían seguir estaban bastante adormilados para eso, asi que Tsuna se pudo ir con sus compañeros y alfa que en el camino le daba besos sorpresa que terminaban con gritos de alegría de Kyoko y Haru y unos cuantos Kufufu de Mukuro.

A algunos alumnos se les quito el sueño en lo que iban en la limosiona ya que empezaron a gritar sorprendidos cuando llegaron a la mansión de Vongola, Tsuna actuó como ellos la primera ves que estuvo en el lugar, es que la mansión no parece para nada mansión si no tiene mas parecido con un castillo, un mayordomo con una hilera de sirvientas salieron para recibirlos

"Bienvenido a casa Décimo"dijeron todas las sirvientas a la vez inclinandose ligeramente y hablando en italiano, lo bueno que sus compañeros estaban medio dormidos o no dominaban todavía las palabras simples, el mayordomo dio un paso adelante dándose a entender que el era el jefe de las demás

"Mi nombre es Federico y soy el mayordomo jefe de este lugar, ahora si me siguen les mostraré en donde se van a quedar"dijo el ahora identificado mayordomo a los estudiantes, los demás que estaban medio adormilados despertaron completamente cuando entraron a la mansión, todos admiraban el interior de la mansión, parecía que si llegabas a romper algo ni con tu vida pagarías el precio del objeto"Una vez que hayan descansado una sirvienta estará esperando afuera de su habitación para llevarlos al comedor"dijo Federico, después de eso empezó a dejar a los estudiantes en una habitación uno por uno, eso fue solo hasta que solo estuvieran los de el conocimiento de la mafia"Decimo-sama es un placer el tenerte aqui"dijo inclinandose

"Ya te dije que no me llames así Federico Tsuna esta bien"dijo un nervioso Tsuna

"Eso seria una falta de respeto Decimo-sama"dijo Federico enderezandose en su lugar

"Por cierto Federico ¿Donde se encuentra a mi abuelo? Tengo algunos asuntos que atender con el"dijo Tsuna

"En este momento no se encuentra en la mansión tuvo que salir a resolver algunos asuntos con una familia, regresara mañana para poder tomar la cena con tus compañeros de clase"dijo Federico, Tsuna suspiro no podía ver a su abuelo y no podía aclarar el porque de sus acciones 

"Gracias Federico"dijo Tsuna, Federico se inclinó antes de tomar su propio camino

Yamamoto jalo a Tsuna hacia los jardines, sus amigos sólo se limitaron a suspirar, Yamamoto si que estaba alegre de que Tsuna fuera su omega aunque aun no se hayan apareado

Yamamoto se sentó en el pasto y jalo a Tsuna para que se sentará en su regazo, ambos disfrutaban los ruidos de la naturaleza y debes en cuando decían sus experiencias en la vida antes de entrar a Nami-chuu

'"Tsuna-sama, Yamamoto-sama, la mesa ya se esta poniendo"dijo una sirvienta sobresaltando a los adolescentes que estaban en su mundo, vieron hacia el horizonte y efectivamente el solo ya se estaba ocultando si que estaban en su mundo al no darse cuenta de que la noche se había acercado, agradeciendo a la sirvienta se pararon y se fueron a cambiar se ropa

Tsuna salio de habitación vistiendo un traje negro de calidad con una camisa naranja y una corbata del mismo color solo que mas oscuro, vio que Yamamoto y Gokudera ya lo estaban esperando afuera de su habitación, estaban vistiendo trajes parecidos al de el solo que sus camisas y corbatas eran del color de sus llamas, asintiendo hacia ellos empezó a caminar hacia el comedor con sus guardianes de la Tormenta y Lluvia a su lado

Llegaron a la puerta que dirigía hacia el comedor y había una sirvienta esperando, seria muy sospechoso si no llegaran con una sirvienta para guiarlos hacia el comedor, Tsuna suspiro de alivio parece que Federico no esta en el plan para revelar su identidad, entraron siendo guiados por la sirvienta y vieron que sus compañeros de clase ya estaban todos sentados y vistiendo trajes y vestidos, si que querían sorprender a Nono incluso al Décimo, ya que lo pensaba bien escucho a unas cuantas omegas decir que se harían amigas de el para que les de un puesto alto en la compañía Vongola o que los alfas lo cortejarian y lo harían su omega, no escucho mas de las conversaciones de sus compañeros ya que salio del piso de entretenimiento del avión y no pudo escuchar mas de las ideas.

Y parecían ir enserio ya que solo escucharon la puerta abrirse todos voltearon rápidamente a ver quien había entrado por la puerta aunque se desilusionaron cuando ellos entraron, fueron a buscar sus asientos y por supuesto su asiento estaba en una de las puntas de la mesa, se supone que iba a estar sentado enfrente de Nono pero como no esta, solo se ha salvado por un día mas

"Reboyama-sensei ¿Quienes son ellos?"pregunto Mochida señalando a las otras personas que estaban sentados en a los lados de Tsuna

"Ellos son las otras personas que ganaron el sorteo individual"dijo Reborn comiendo sin importarle que los otros invitados de Nono hayan llegado a la mesa, o como se iba a divertir esta noche

"(Su cabello parece una piña)"fue todo lo que pasaba por las cabezas de los estudiantes, pero cambiaron de pensamientos cuando se dieron cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraba sentado Tsuna

"Dame-Tsuna ¿Que estas haciendo sentado ahí?"pregunto Chiasa enojada

"¿Algún problema con los lugares?"pregunto Reborn

"Si es que Dame-Tsuna esta sentado ahí solo nos va a ser quedar mal"dijo Hisa, varios de sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo con sus palabras, incluso los alfas, parece que van a empezar a molestarlo de nuevo ya que tiene otro objetivo en mente, bueno tiene que disfrutar el día que le queda de paz

"Vongola Nono asignó los lugares así que ¿Tienen algún problema?"llego una voz alegre, de las sombras salio un adolescente con cabello blanco con las ropas igual color, tenia los ojos de color púrpura y abajo de uno de estos tenia un tatuaje de una corona invertida del mismo color que sus ojos, tenía una bolsa de malvadiscos en la mano y en su cabeza se veían pequeños cuernos que los estudiantes no podían identificar a que animal pertenecía

"Me gustaría presentarles a uno de los invitados de Nono Gesso Byuakuran, dueño de la compañía Gesso que se especializa en dulces"dijo Reborn varios alumnos exclamaron de sorpresa, esos dulces eran deliciosos mas los malvadiscos, Byakuran camino hasta donde estaba sentado Tsuna de su manga saco unos malvadiscos y se los entrego al omega

"Un regalo de mi parte Tsu-chan~"dijo Byakuran feliz, los compañeros de clase de Tsuna estaba sorprendidos por la acción de un dueño de una compañía que era importante en su especialización, la sorpresa rápidamente se convirtió en celos"Y para Muku-chan~"dijo de nuevo acercándose al omega búho con cabello en forma de piña, de sus mangas saco mas bolsas de malvadiscos 5 para ser exactos"Espero que te guste mi cortejo Muku-chan~"se metió uno de los malvadisco de la bolsa que traia en la mano y trato de darle uno al omega búho, solo que cada intento de darle esquiva el dulce esponjoso

"Kufufufu ¿Quieres morir verdad?"pregunto  Mukuro sacando un tridente que estaba debajo de la mesa, los estudiantes solo veían la interacion sin saber si decían algo

Federico se acerco a Reborn y le susurró unas cuantas palabras, Reborn asintió ante las palabras y disparo al techo para llamar la atención

"Los otros invitados no se pueden presentar, tuvieron percances con su compañía entre ellos se encuentras Nono y Decimos, así que coman"dijo Reborn, Byakuran ya se había sentado al lado de el aunque tenia un puchero en la cara por los intentos fallidos de darle un malvadisco a Mukuro

Los estudiante se veian decepcionados de no conocer a Nono o a su heredero pero comieron con ganas los alimentos que tenían enfrente los suspiros de satisfacción se empezaron a escuchar cada vez que alguien le daba un mordisco a su alimento, todos se habían olvidado del lugar que estaba Tsuna por lo cual podia disfrutar de una comida tranquila


	4. Capitulo 4

Durante toda la cena los estudiantes se la pasaron haciéndole preguntas a Byakuran como '¿Serias mi alfa?' De omegas desesperadas o que quieren grandes cantidades de dinero aunque Tsuna pensó que todas se inclinaban hacia la segunda opción '¿De donde conoces a Dame-Tsuna?' Esa lo puso nervioso Byakuran simplemente podía decirlo, pero solo dijo que se conocieron atravez de Mukuro eso lo alivio mucho

"¿Como es el Décimo?"pregunto Mochida, esa pregunta la tenían varios alfas en la cabeza pero no se atrevían a preguntar

"Hmm, es un lindo omega pero no tan lindo como mi Muku-chan~"dijo Byakuran mientras comía malvadiscos

"Kufufu ¿'tu' Muku-chan?"pregunto Mukuro sacando de nuevo su tridente, muchos alumnos se preguntaban como demonios logro meter eso a la mansión y mas importante como demonios no lo vieron cuando entro al comedor sosteniendo eso, digo esa cosa es grande como para no verla y aparte de eso es un arma

"Algún día caeras en mis encantos, pero volviendo a tu pregunta de como es el Décimo, si es un omega pero no se deja dominar por nadie aunque creo que a partir de ahora alguien si lo va a dominar~"dijo Byakuran viendo discretamente hacia Tsuna y Yamamoto

"¿Que quieres decir con eso?"pregunto Mochida, cuando escucho que el Décimo no se dejaba dominar por nadie perdió un poco el interés, no encajaba con su búsqueda de omega pero varios millones de dólares le hizo ignorar su deseo de un omega sumiso, pero no le gusto lo que dijo el alfa peliblanco

"Hm creo que encontró a su alfa~"dijo Byakuran sacando otra bolsa de malvadiscos de sus mangas, los que sabían solo sonrieron por lo dicho, mientras que Tsuna se sonrojo y Yamamoto sonrió mas que los demás 

Mochida convirtió sus manos en puños, en lo mas profundo de sus mente sabia la respuesta de su pregunta pero no quería aceptarlo, aunque una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su cara recordando que no importa que los omegas no se dejen dominar se vuelven sumisos cuando se ocupa la voz de alfa en ellos, solo tenia que ocupar su voz con el y marcarlo sonaba simple solo necesitaba que los dejaran solos unos cuantos minutos para realizar su plan y si tenia suerte unas horas para dejarle un hijo para que no los separaran 

"Ese pequeño omega me agrada mucho, todavía me acuerdo cuando por accidente ocupe mi voz de alfa en el, pero ni siquiera se vio afectado por ella, según se, lo entrenaron para que pueda resistirse, con eso su tutor privado gano mis respetos~"dijo Byakuran, Reborn sonrió solo que su taza lo cubrió, desde hace rato vio las intenciones de Mochida en lo que respecta al Décimo Vongola y realmente no le gustaba que estuviera en el viaje, simplemente tuvo la suerte de salir en la encuesta

"El alfa del Décimo ¿Es de una familia importante?"pregunto Chiasa, a ella le intereso mucho esa parte

"No, antes de que supiera de que iba a ser heredero de la compañía iba a una escuela normal y de ahí se conocen~"dijo Byakuran, muchas de las omegas suspiraron, como desearían que les pasara eso a ellas

"¿El Décimo no sabia que iba a ser heredero de la compañía?"pregunto Izumi

"Hmm, no no lo sabia era un simple omega que iba a una escuela normal, por lo que se es que su abuelo oculto su identidad para que no tuviera que lidiar con intentos de secuestro~"dijo Byakuran como si el secuestro fuera algo normal para los estudiantes

"¿Que animal es tu alfa? No logro identificarlo"dijo Izumi viendo los cuernos que sobresalían del cabello blanco de Byakuran

"Soy un dragon~"dijo Byakuran comiendo mas de sus malvadiscos sin tomar importancia de lo que ocasionaron sus palabras, todos los omegas que no conocían nada de la mafia de inmediato soltaron sus feromonas intentándo llamar la atención del alfa, quien no perdía su sonrisa y dejaba de comer sus esponjosos dulces, los alfas fruncieron el ceño ante el aire saturado de hormonas normalmente les gustaba que el aire estuviera así pero esto era demasiado, un tono de un celular se escucho y todos los omegas dejaron de emitir feromonas, muchos agradecieron a eso, Byakuran saco su celular del bolsillo y su funda tenia la curiosa forma de un malvadisco, si que era adicto a ellos"¿Si?~"pregunto separo el telefono de su oído y todos pudieron escuchar gritos en Italiano"Esta bien ahorita me dirijo para alla~"colgó y se levanto de la silla"Nos vemos chicos, surgió un problema en la compañía bye~"fue lo que dijo antes de que saliera por la puerta, no sin antes enviarle un beso a Mukuro quien lo esquivo como si fuera lo mas repulsivo del mundo, después de que Byakuran se fuera todos terminaron su cena para algunos ya estaba fría o otros ya la habían terminado desde hace rato

"Mañana van a ir a un recorrido por la mansión, los sirvientes van a guiarlos a donde el recorrido va empezar"dijo Reborn"Asi que vayan a dormir"dijo tomando mas de expreso, los alumnos se levantaron de sus sillas donde y se dirigieron a la puerta una sirvienta los estaba esperando para guiarlos en su camino y no se perdieran trataran de investigar el lugar por ellos mismos, todo el camino se la pasaron bostesando y dando despedidas adormilados una vez que llegaban a su respectiva habitación, cuando solo quedaba el grupo de amigos de Tsuna la sirvienta se dio media vuelta para inclinarse y luego salir del lugar siguiendo su propio camino

"Buenas noches Jundaime/Chan/Vongola"fueron las despedidas de los demás para dirigirse a sus propias habitaciones

"Creo que deberíamos seguir su ejemplo"dijo Yamamoto sosteniendolo de la mano

"¿Tu habitación o la mía?"pregunto Tsuna, ha se estaba haciendo una costumbre el dormir juntos aunque apenas llevan días de relación

"Creo que estaba vez va a ser la mía"dijo Yamamoto dándole un beso en la frente para empezar a guiar al omega a su habitación para dormir

"Pero primero dejame ir por mi pijama"dijo Tsuna intentando ir a su habitación para dicha prenda

"No te preocupes por eso te puedo prestar una mis pijamas"dijo Yamamoto jalandolo de nuevo para ir a su habitación

"Pero..."empezó Tsuna, solo suspiro viendo que su alfa no iba a cambiar de opinión así que solo se dejo llevar por el adolescente

La habitación de Yamamoto era muy parecida a la suya lo único que podía decir que era diferente era el color de las cortinas y que en una esquina había artículos sobre béisbol, en la habitación había un aura que era tranquila se la pasaría aquí todo el día disfrutando de esta aura, la iba a necesitar seguramente para el día siguiente, así que decidió que iba a dormir en la habitación de Yamamoto, fue sacado se sus pensamientos cuando una pijama de color azul claro fue extendida hacia el

"Gracias"dijo Tsuna tímidamente mkentras agarraba la prenda y se iba a cambiar al baño

Yamamoto se quedo viendo la puerta cerrada del baño, ya quería ver al omega vistiendo sus ropas que seguramente le quedarían grandes pero eso solo lo volveria mas lindo, así que el solo se puso su pantalón e la pijama, dejo su cofre sin cubrir y se acostó en la cama esperando que el omega saliera del baño.

Tsuna asomo la cabeza desde la puerta del baño y parecía que no tenia la intención de salir

"¿Que pasa Tsuna?"pregunto Yamamoto con una sonrisa inocente

"Es muy grande"respondió el omega con la cara sonrojada, fue cuando se dejo ver por el alfa, la parte superior de la pijama hacia que mostrara los hombros mientras que las mangas las tenia como unos guantes, la parte de abajo el único problema que había era que cuando daba un paso pisaba el pantalón, se detuvo antes de que llegará a la cama"¿Donde esta tu camisa?"pregunto Tsuna desviando la mirada no siendo capaz de ver a Yamamoto en ese estado

Yamamoto solo sonrió por lo nerviosos que estaba Tsuna y tenia la razón cuando pensó que se vería tierno con su ropa esa imagen la iba atesorar para siempre, así que se levanto de la cama para pararse enfrente de Tsuna, agarro gentilmente sus mejillas que tenia un bonito sonrojo en ellas y lo hizo que le viera a la cara

"Te ves muy lindo con eso puesto a mi alfa interno le gusta"dijo Yamamoto dándole un beso en los labios"Además no va a ser la primera vez que me veas así, en un futuro vas a ver mas piel"dijo seductoramente en el oído de Tsuna y mordiendo el lóbulo

"Bakamoto"dijo Tsuna con la cara sonrojada en su totalidad y dándole golpes en el pecho de Yamamoto que no se dejaba de reír

Yamamoto agarro al mas pequeño en un abrazo y se arrojó contra la cama, por lo cual Tsuna se quedo en el regazo del mas grande, se sentó en y todo el que entrará en la habitación podía mal entender la situación al encontrarlos en esa posición

"Que hermoso eres"dijo Yamamoto poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Tsuna, aunque una mano traviesa agarro la cola color marrón de Tsuna haciendo que este diera un sobresalto por la acción repentina

"¿Q-Que estas haciendo?"tartamudeo Tsuna la pregunta, dio un gemido cuando la mano en su cola se movió de arriba y abajo, rápidamente se puso en la boca avergonzado por el ruido que acaba de salir de el, Yamamoto lo jalo y lo puso debajo de el ahora el quedando encima del omega

"Dejalos salir solo yo podre escucharlos"dijo Yamamoto en su oído, reclamo los labios de Tsuna en un beso lujurioso donde las lenguas batallaban por el dominio a Yamamoto le gusto que Tsuna tratará de ganar el control del beso pero como era novato en el campo no sabia como ganarlos, aunque el también era nuevo, parecía que tenia un talento natural para los besos ya que lo termino ganando"Como quiero hacerte mio, pero me voy a esperar para tu celo y asi tendremos mucha diversion cuando llegue el momento"dijo Yamamoto separándose de los labios de Tsuna y bajando a su cuello donde dio pequeñas lamidas para pasar a morder, sacando varios gemidos silenciosos se Tsuna"Hice esto porque los anteriores habían desaparecido, así todos puedan ver a quien perteneces"dijo acomodandose en la cama y poniendo la cara de Tsuna en su pecho descubierto"Te amo Tsuna"dijo contra su cabello

"Yo también te amo Takeshi"dijo Tsuna envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del alfa, los dos no tardaron en dormirse sin importarles que probablemente en la mañana Reborn los despierte de forma espartana.


	5. Capitulo 5

Tsuna se levanto sin ningún tipo de problemas su cintura seguía siendo abrazada por Yamamoto, pero despertar de esa manera no era normal, algo estaba mal en el asunto, no había un mazo gigante dirigiéndose a su cabeza o siendo electrocutado o una de las maneras sadicas de Reborn para despertarlo

"Takeshi"dijo Tsuna moviendo un poco el hombro del alfa que hacia ruidos inconformes de que lo estuvieran despertando

"Cinco minutos mas"dijo Yamamoto abrazando mas fuerte la cintura de Tsuna, Tsuna hizo un puchero sabiendo lo difícil que era despertar a Yamamoto, una idea brillante le vino a la mente o por lo menos el pensaba de esa manera y también sabia que se iba a estar muriendo de pena una vez que terminara

"Takeshi, Mas~"gimio en el oído del alfa, el resultado fue de inmediato ya que Yamamoto abrio los ojos y dejo de abrazar a Tsuna de la cintura para colocar sus manos en sus hombros

"Haz eso otra vez"dijo Yamamoto serio

"¡Como si lo fuera a hacer!"grito Tsuna con las mejillas sonrojadas, Yamamoto hizo los famosos ojos de cachorro triste, pero los quito para poner una sonrisa malévola

"Bueno siempre ahí otras maneras de que pase"dijo Yamamoto con un brillo en los ojos, el alfa en un movimiento rápido acorralo al omega contra la cama y empezó un beso lujurioso, una de sus manos fue a parar a los pantalones de Tsuna y el león se alerto se alertó un poco ante esto

"T-Takeshi, no"dijo Tsuna separándose del beso y tratando de alejar a Yamamoto, pero no estaba teniendo éxito dadas las sensaciones que le daba la mano del alfa en su miembro

"Solo quiero que pronuncies mi nombre de esa manera y de una vez mostrarte una cosa que te espera en tu celo"dijo Yamamoto seductoramente en el oído de Tsuna, le bajo los pantalones de su pijama y empezó a masturbar mas fuerte al omega, sacando varios suspiros de este, Yamamoto se dio su tiempo de pasar su otra mano por las piernas de su omega, que eran perfectas, también paso su mano por las caderas que en un futuro serán perfectas para albergar a sus cachorros, fue bajando su cabeza repartiendo besos todo el camino hasta que estuvo entre las piernas de su futuro omega, vio el miembro que estaba en su mano y le dio una lamida a la punta, sacando ese ruido hermoso que lo despertó, pero era obvio que no se iba a quedar satisfecho con uno solo por lo que engullo el miembro completo y empezó a mover su cabeza de arriba a abajo, podía sentir que las manos de Tsuna se aferraban a su cabello, pero le importo la fuerza que estaba utilizando no lo lastimaba 

"Ah~"era lo único que podía salir de boca de Tsuna, jamás había sentido algo como esto, se había masturbado antes cuando estaba en celo y busco un alivio, pero esto era nuevo para el y si que lo estaba disfrutando, su cola se metió entra las piernas de Yamamoto y empezó a acariciar contra la tela donde estaba el miembro del alfa que actualemente estaba duro-se estremeció un poco al sentir el tamaño de este-emepezo a ser lo que podía con la cola, pero sus movimientos eran un poco torpes por todo el placer que estaba recibiendo

"Tsuna, no lo hagas, quiero marcarte cuando estés en celo"dijo Yamamoto separándose del miembro del omega, pero cambio su boca por su mano, Tsuna se levanto con la ayuda de sus codos y se abrazo al cuello de Yamamoto

"Pero quiero darte placer también, Takeshi"susurro Tsuna contra los labios de Yamamoto, el alfa se quedo aturdido por las palabras del omega que no se dio cuenta de que Tsuna lo había dejado de abrazar y le estaba quitando los pantalones de la pijama, reacciono cuando Tsuna se sentó en sus piernas haciendo que sus miembros estén juntos, podía sentir los glúteos del omega en sus piernas, instintivamente llevo sus manos a las caderas del omega, dio un gruñido de satisfacción cuando la cola de Tsuna se enrredo alrededor de ambos miembros juntandolos mas, el también llevo su mano al lugar y empezó a mover de arriba a abajo

Tsuna sabia que el miembro de Yamamoto era grande ya que su cola lo toco cuando estaba en su ropa, pero viéndolo afuera de esa ropa si que se sorprendió, fácilmente duplica el tamaño de su miembro pero no es de sorprenderse que lo duplique considerando que es un omega, pero Yamamoto si que es grande para la edad en la que esta, la única explicaciones que se le ocurre del tamaño es que este muy saludable, se imagina de que tamaño seria cuando estuviera en una edad mayor, se sonrojo mas de lo que ya estaba por sus pensamientos y escondió su cara en el cuello de Yamamoto quien se extraño por la acción del omega cuando hace unos momentos estaba muy atrevido, dio un gemido mas fuerte cuando los movimientos de la mano del alfa se hicieron mas rápidos buscando una liberación y gracias a esos movimientos provocaron que su cola se jalara y le causara escalofríos en la espalda 

Yamamoto dio un gruñido cuando alcanzo su liberación y por el gemido que dio Tsuna asumió que el también, vio hacia abajo y vio que su semilla junto la de Tsuna había manchado parte de su estomago pero lo más afectado fue sin duda la cola de Tsuna, se inclino y le dio un beso casto en los labios

"Hay que bañarnos, no podemos llegar a la mesa oliendo de esta manera"dijo Yamamoto suavemente, se levanto y tomo a Tsuna en brazos

"Oye puedo caminar por mi cuenta"dijo Tsuna con un puchero en el rostro

"Pero así me gusta"dijo Yamamoto con una de sus típicas sonrisas, en la mente de Yamamoto tomar una ducha juntos era una buena idea y en este momento se estaba arrepintiendo ya que los glúteos de Tsuna estaba en su miembro, estaba poniendo mucho de su autocontrol para que no se pusiera duro de nuevo es bueno que el atributo de su llama sea la serenidad, puede que el baño sea grande pero el quiso una bañera pequeña para su habitación, en su mente ya estaba haciendo planes para cambiar eso, sonrió cuando escucho el pequeño ronroneo, al parecer Tsuna estaba disfrutando del baño, paso una de sus manos por el cabello mojado del omega haciendo que las orejas se crisparan ante el toque, puso su nariz en la glándula de olor disfrutando del aroma de avellanas con vanilla que desprendía Tsuna, el olor era mas fuerte que las otras veces

"Tsuna ¿Cuando es tu celo? Tus feromonas son mas fuertes"dijo Yamamoto oliendo mas el cuello para confirmar que el pequeño omega iba a tener su celo pronto

"Creo que es en unos 5 días"dijo Tsuna pensativamente

"¿Creo?"pregunto Yamamoto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza, puede que Tsuna no sea un Dame pero de vez en cuando tiene sus momentos

"Reborn me tuvo ocupado con papeleo y la mayoría es que mis guardianes destruyen varias cosas y no mires hacia otro lado que tu también estas incluido en esos papeles, por eso no tengo bien calculado cuando sera mi celo"dijo Tsuna volteando a ver a Yamamoto que había desviado la mirada del omega y estaba silbando inocentemente

"No se de que hablas, ya es momento de salir del baño"dijo Yamamoto cambiando tema de conversación, cosa que Tsuna obviamente noto pero no dijo nada

Salieron del baño y se cambiaron, Tsuna ya no vio el problema el cambiarse enfrente de Yamamoto ya se habían visto desnudos y hecho cosas sexuales, esta vez se vistieron  de manera civil, pero los colores de sus respectivas llamas se quedaron en sus ropas, salieron para ir al comedor y tener su desayuno, vieron que Gokudera se acercaba a ellos

"¡Buenos dias Juundaime!"grito Gokudera parandose al lado de Tsuna

"Buenos dias Gokudera-kun"dijo Tsuna con una suave sonrisa

"Y para mi ¿No hay saludo?"pregunto Yamamoto de forma feliz

"¡Callate idiota del beisbol, aun no te perdono por lo que le hiciste a Juundaime en el avión, si tuviera oportuni...."se callo viendo los marcas mas recientes en el cuello de Tsuna

"Creo que es mi hora para correr"dijo Yamamoto dándole un beso en el cachete a Tsuna para después salir corriendo por el pasillo

"¡YA-MA-MO-TO!"grito Gokudera corriendo detrás del alfa perro

"¡No destruyan nada!"grito Tsuna, no quería hacer mas papeleo, estaba 100% seguro que en algun momento Hibari y Mukuro se encontraron y pelearon en el lugar que se encontraban, eso provoca mucho papeleo y no quería mas, suspirando empezó a caminar hacia el comedor viendo cada rincón de los pasillos para ver si algo había sido destruido, llego al comedor y vio que Yamamoto-que lucia un enorme chichon en la cabeza-y Gokudera parados al lado de la puerta

"Tsuna, Gokudea me dio una idea maravillosa de como hacerle saber a los demás que eres mi omega"dijo Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa, la super intuición de Tsuna empezó a cosquillear sobre el asunto, Yamamoto tomo su mano y lo guió dentro del comedor

Todos sus compañeros de estaban ahi, todos voltearon a verlos, al parecer aun estaban esperando a alguien importante, Tsuna estaba a punto de saludarlos solo que, Yamamoto lo interrumpió agarrandolo de las mejillas para después darle un beso en los labios, Kyoko y Haru chillaron sobre eso, cuando se separaron Tsuna oculto su cara sonrojada en el pecho del alfa

"Bakamoto"dijo Tsuna dándole pequeños golpes en el pecho al adolescente con características de perro que se reía por lo que acaba de hacer

Reborn miraba con diversión las reacciones de los compañeros de clase de su alumno, los omegas y las mujeres betas mandaban miradas de muerte a Tsuna, mientras que los alfas parecían indiferentes con el asunto eso si cuando descubrieran la identidad de Tsuna, Yamamoto seria el que reciba ese tipo de miradas, León se convirtió en un reloj y Reborn vio los segundos para que el infierno se desatara en el comedor, la puerta se volvio a abrir y de ella entrando Vongola Nono, los sirvientes que estaban en el comedor se inclinaron

"Bienvenido Nono-sama"dijeron los sirvientes, los estudiantes no sabia lo que dijeron pero una cosa les quedó claro este anciano era una persona importante, vieron extrañados como el anciano extendía los brazos como para dar un abrazo

"¿Que pasa?¿No vas a saludar a tu abuelo?"pregunto Nono, los estudiantes se miraron entre sin saber a quien se refería, Tsuna suspiro su super intuición no estaba como loca por lo que había hecho Yamamoto si no por la llegada de su abuelo, y como el había predicho a el no le importaba que supieran su identidad, resignado a su destino se separo de Yamamoto y fue a abrazarlo

"Hola abuelito"dijo Tsuna, todos los estudiantes veían al par sorprendidos, Izumi fue la primera en salir de su aturdimiento

"Reboyama-sensei ¿Quien es el señor?"pregunto

"Me gustaría presentarles a Timoteo di Vongola, Vongola Nono"dijo Reborn, León se había convertido en unas orejeras anti-ruido

"¡¿QUE?!"gritaron los alumnos que no tenia conocimiento sobre la mafia

"Eso significa que Dame-Tsuna..."dijo Chiasa dandose cuenta de quien era el omega que siempre molestaba

"Si, Sawada Tsunayoshi pronto será Tsunayoshi di Vongola, Decimo Vongola"dijo Reborn, ah como adoraba las expresiones de los otros

"No se porque no estoy sorprendida"dijo Izumi con un suspiro

"¿Porque dices eso señorita Izumi?"pregunto Reborn interesado por la respuesta

"Las reacciones de Sawada fueron contrarias a la felicidad cuando nos avisaron que veníamos a Italia, segundo cuando nos diste la raza del Décimo hay muy poco omegas leones registrados, luego esta la historia de como el Décimo conoció a su alfa y viendo la escena que hicieron el y Yamamoto, ademas todo el tiempo Gokudera llama a Sawada 'Juundaime' que significa Decimo, ademas el lugar que se le asigno en la mesa era demasiado sospechoso, ya solo es de juntar las piezas"dijo Izumi cruzandose de brazos, ah Reborn como quería que esa chica se uniera a la familia definitivamente seria una buena adición, los compañeros empezaron a ver la lógica de las palabras y ahora los alfas veían con dagas a Yamamoto por quitarles su premio

"¿Como has estado?"pregunto Nono separándose del abrazo y ver al omega león que tenia un puchero en la cara

"He estado bien, pero estoy enojado contigo por todo esto"dijo Tsuna sin que el puchero abandonara su cara

"Yo solo quería conocer a tus compañeros de clase"dijo Nono con una suave sonrisa

"Mentiroso"susurro Tsuna, sacando una pequeña risa de Timoteo, el alfa mayor le hizo señas a los sirvientes para que los sirvientes empezaran a servir el desayuno, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y Tsuna suspiro viendo las miradas que sus compañeros de clase le mandaban, esta iba a ser una mañana agitada


	6. Capitulo 6

Tsuna estaba tratando de comer su desayuno a gusto solo que no podía con todas las miradas de sus compañeros de clase en cada movimiento que hacia 

"Tsuna-chan ¿Que dulce es tu favorito?"pregunto Ayaka 

Y si ya habían empezado el intentar acercarse a el, viendo hacia sus compañeros de clase vio que todos esperaban con ansias la respuesta 

"Es el chocolate"dijo Reborn ignorando la mirada que que le envió su alumno 

"¿Cual es su tipo de chocolate favorito?"pregunto un alfa 

"No tiene favorito, a el le gustan todos los tipos de chocolate"dijo Reborn divirtiéndose al agregar mas opciones para que los alumnos molesten a Tsuna 

Y dichos alumnos estaban pensando ir a la ciudad para comprar chocolates de marca, incluso algunso estaban pensando pedirle unos cuantos a Byakuran cuando lo vieran pero los que pensaban eso no sabían cuando seria eso incluso si se los daba en primer lugar, gracias a que los alumnos estaban pensando en ideas para acercarse al castaño, dicho omega tomo la oportunidad para comer su desayuno a gusto. 

Reborn maldijo en su mente ¿Por qué últimamente sus planes para molestar a su dame-alumno le estaban saliendo mal?, una sonrisa malévola apareció en su cara al recordar todo el papeleo que los guardianes de Tsuna habían provocado al destruir toda la parte Sur de la mansión, bueno no todos sus planes salieron mal, despues de todo fue gracias a el que Hibari y Mukuro se encontraran en primer lugar 

"El día de hoy van a ser un recorrido por la mansión, sus guias van a ser dos de los guardianes de Tsuna"dijo Reborn sacando a los alumnos de sus planes"Y Tsuna tienes mucho papeleo que hacer"dijo, provocando que el omega diera un quejido"Asi que no pierdas el tiempo y ve a hacerlo"el omega solo suspiro y se empezó a levantar par ir a su oficina, Yamamoto y Gokudera iban a seguir su ejemplo solo que no pudieron por los planes de Reborn"Yamamoto, Gokudera ustedes van a ser los guias a través de la mansión"el alfa y el omega sabían que no debían hacer enojar a Reborn así que solo asintierin con la cabeza de mala gana 

"Tsunayoshi"dijo Nono llamando la atención del castaño"Verde me pidió que te diera esto"dijo sacando una pequeña caja que Tsuna acepto con un poco de desconfianza, no todos los días alguien como Verde te daba un regalo y cuando lo hace te conviertes en una rata de laboratorio, así que si, si tiene una razón para estar desconfiado por el contenido de la caja, peto su intuición no decía que estaba en peligro así que no debe estar en peligro 

"¿Que es esto?"dijo Tsuna examinando la jeringa que venia dentro de la caja 

"Verde me dijo que era un anticonceptivo que funciona el 99%"dijo Nono 

"¿P-Porque n-necesito esto?"pregunto Tsuna nervioso, sabia para que pero no quería que sus compañeros de clase supieran que su celo estaba cerca en especial los alfas, se iban a poner mas insistentes de lo que ya iban a estar 

"Jaja tanto papeleo te hizo olvidar que tu celo es en 5 días y estoy seguro que lo vas a pasar con Yamamoto-kun, tenemos los recursos para cuidar al cachorro pero de todos modos todavía son muy jóvenes para empezar a formar su familia"dijo Nono con una sonrisa inocente, como si sus palabras no fueran malas 

Tsuna no sabia si su abuelo era sádico, si ese es el caso entonces oculta bien sus intenciones, Reborn se estaba riendo internamente el no tuvo que hacer mucho para que el día de Tsuna se volviera peor de lo que ya seria, al parecer Nono tenia una rama sádica que el mismo Nono no sabia que tenia, vio que los compañeros alfas de Tsuna casi se habían levantado del lugar con las noticias, o si este día lo iba a disfrutar mucho 

En cambio Yamamoto estaba un poco enojado con Nono, si un poco, no podía estar enojado con el amable señor mayor cuando no lo hizo con malas intenciones, pero se supone que ese tipo de información era intima y ahora toda su clase lo sabia, se tendría que poner serio a partir de ahora, los alfas de su salón parecían tener varias ideas formulandose en sus mentes, podia sentir malas vibras de todos pero en especial de un pelinegro que era mayor por un año 

Mochida casi estaba babeando con la idea de estar tres días de sexo sin parar con el castaño solo tenia que encontrar la habitación donde iba a pasar su celo, las montañas de dinero estaban tan cerca, ahora solo tenia que reclamarlo antes que Yamamoto, puede que Tsuna no sea un omega sumiso como el pensaba que era pero si era travieso, en la comida vio todos sus movimientos y vio unos cuantos chupetones en su cuello mientras que a Yamamoto se le veían unos cuantos arañazos en los hombros, ambos parecían tratar de ocultarlos pero en algunos momentos se vieron, ademas podía asegurar que el castaño seguía siendo virgen, los olores de Tsuna y Yamamoto todavía no estaban mezclados y en el cuello del omega todavía no tenia la marca de apareamiento, no podía esperar a que pasaran los cinco días y poder tener mucho dinero en su poder 

"¿Dije algo malo?"pregunto Nono inocentemente, vio a Tsuna salir corriendo con sonrojo de la habitación 

"Solo que reveló algunas cosas que no debía"dijo Cayote suspirando, empezó a seguir a su jefe una vez que salieron del comedor, Reborn había desaparecido probablemente organizando bien el recorrido para revelar varias cosas, mientras que los otros guardianes también desaparecieron solo dejando a los de la lluvia y tormenta con los alumnos 

Gokudera jalo a Yamamoto a una esquina 

"¿Por dónde empezamos el recorrido? No nos dijeron que iba a haber uno en primer lugar"susurro Yamamoto al omega 

"No lo se idiota del beisbol, ¿Que tal las cocinas?"pregunto Gokudera, alfa perro pensó un momento antes de ver que era una buena idea y asentir 

"Bien empezaremos por las cocinas así que solo siganos y pueden hacer preguntas si es que tienen una"dijo Yamamoto siguiendo a Gokudera que ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del comedor

Los alumnos todavía estaba sorprendidos por que dos de sus compañeros de clase siendo los guardianes del Décimo Vongola, a partir de ahora se iban a preparar para mas sorpresas como esta, después de todo el torpe del salón resulto ser el heredero de una compañía que tiene varias tiendas a lo largo del mundo.

Los alumnos se sorprendieron al ver las cocinas, sabían que iban a ser grandes y que iba a tener mucho personal, prácticamente la cocina podía ser del tamaño de la mitad de su escuela en Japón y el personal fácilmente superaba la población estudiantil que tenia Nami-chu

"Todavía no me acostumbro a todos los lujos"murmuró Izumi viendo a la cocina que estaba haciendo variedad de pasteles 

"Yamamoto-kun ¿Para quien son todos esos pasteles?"pregunto Chiasa viendo varios pasteles en una mesa

"Son para Tsu-chan"dijo Yamamoto muy alegre, varios se sorprendieron por eso, eran demasiados pasteles solo para una persona 

"No es que quiero ser grosera pero ¿No son demasiados pasteles para el?¿Como es que no engorda?"pregunto Izumi un poco sorprendida por la cantidad de pasteles que el pequeño omega podía comer

"Tsu-chan tiene un metabolismo que trabaja rápido ademas estos pasteles se los acaba en 3 días no se los come de manera seguida"dijo Yamamoto todavía sonriendo por estar hablando de su omega 

"¿El fue el quien pidió los pasteles?"pregunto Chiasa, mentalmente estaba sonriendo puede que haya encontrado algo desagradable en el omega león, solo tenia que mostrarselo a Yamamoto y listo iba a tener al alfa perro para ella, ademas como era guardián de Tsuna iba a tener muchos ingresos, sip esta era su oportunidad para tener dinero en grandes cantidades

"No Juundaime jamás haría algo como eso, los cocineros solo quieren consentirlo, todos los empleados de la masion lo adoran, el es tan bueno que no puede dejar que el esfuerzo de estas personas se desperdicie así que se los come todos para no hacer sentir mal a los cocineros"dijo Gokudera con admiración por lo bueno que era su jefe"Asi que ya vieron las cocinas hay que ir a la biblioteca"dijo saliendo por las puertas de la cocina

Chiasa maldijo tenia que encontrar otra manera de separar a Tsuna y Yamamoto antes del celo del león, vio a Mochida, ella sabia que quería a Tsuna para el, ambos tenían intereses en común así que podía llegar a un acuerdo con el para lograr sus objetivos

"Esta es la biblioteca"dijo Yamamoto abriendo las puertas que dirigían a dicha habitación

"Esto me podría gustar"dijo Izumi con un brillo en los ojos, Gokudera estaba un poco sorprendido nunca había visto a la chica mostrar emociones incluso ahora no mostraba muchas

"No se vayan hacer lo que quieran, solo no destruyan nada, Juundaime tiene mucho papeleo como para que el agreguen mas por destruir un libro de mas de 1,000 dolares"dijo Gokudera, agrego la cantidad de lo que costaba el libro para asustar a los alumnos y vaya que funciono ya que unos cuantos se pusieron pálidos, bueno no tenia que preocuparse que los alumnos no tuvieran cuidado con los libros 

"¡Se parece mucho a Tsuna-chan!"grito Osamu Kaneda uno de los matones pasados de Tsuna, después de su grito todos los alumnos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron al lugar 

"¡Y esos a Yamamoto-kun y Gokudera!"grito Chiasa

"¡Y esos a Hibari-sempai, Ryohei-sempai y a ese omega con cabello de piña!"grito Ayaka

"Gokudera-chan ¿Quienes son?"pregunto Izumi viendo hacia la pintura con interés

"Gokudera esta bien"dijo Gokudera, normalmente le gustan los honoríficos pero no le gusta que le digan 'chan' si puede que sea un omega pero no quiere que lo traten como tal"Ese el cuadro de la primera generación de Vongola, el que se parece a Juundaime es Primo Vongola, Giotto di Vongola"dijo

"¿Y los otros?"pregunto Izumi sin despegar la vista del cuadro 

"Son sus guardianes, ellos siempre han estado al lado del jefe de la familia"dijo Yamamoto también viendo la pintura

"Se parecen mucho a ellos ¿Tiene algún motivo para ello?"pregunto Izumi tratando de sacar toda la información que podía 

"Bueno...."Gokudera no sabia si revelar que Giotto es el antepasado de Tsuna 

"Simple, Giotto di Vongola es el tatara-tatara-tatara-tatara abuelo de Tsuna"dijo Reborn apareciendo entre las sombras, asustando a Gokudera considerando que su cola se esponjo

"Interesante"murmuró Izumi, sin duda la historia familiar de Sawada era interesante

"Bueno ya que vieron la biblioteca me gustaría seguir el recorrido"dijo Reborn

"¿Podemos volver aquí cuando queramos?"pregunto Izumi, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de leer varios libros 

"Se lo tendrás que preguntar a Dame-Tsuna"dijo Reborn con un brillo en los ojos, los guardianes tuvieron un mal presentimiento por ese brillo "Mejor aun ¿Por que no los llevo a su oficina?"muchos se animaron ante eso, muchos querian ganarse la confianza del castaño para asegurarse un trabajo en las empresas Vongola, Reborn se burló de eso si tan solo supieran la verdad detrás de Vongola estarían retractándose de sus pensamientos

Yamamoto y Gokudera se quedaron viendo la puerta por donde los alumnos salieron siendo liderados por Reborn

"Tengo un mal presentimiento"dijo Yamamoto

"Sera mejor que vayamos para que no pase nada malo"dijo Gokudera saliendo corriendo de la biblioteca, Yamamoto no tardo en seguir su ejemplo

No podían dejar a su jefe que probablemente ya este cansado de tanto papeleo-que sus guardianes provocaron en primer lugar-con el sádico de Reborn y los alumnos que veían al omega león como una fuente de grandes cantidades de dinero

Si, sin duda eso seria una catástrofe


	7. Capitulo 7

Reborn estaba lidrando a los estudiantes que no dejaban de temblar de anticipación por visitar la oficina del omega león, les dejo unas cuantas trampas a sus guardianes para que no llegaran rápido y tuviera mas tiempo para divertirse torturando a su estudiante ya no podía esperar

"Llegamos"dijo Reborn enfrente de la oficina de su estudiante

"Esas si que son unas puertas muy grandes"dijo Izumi examinando la puerta, Reborn no le tomo importancia a el comentario y pateo la puerta 

"¡HIEEE!"fue el grito que se escucho dentro de la oficina

Tsuna no esperaba que alguien entrara de esa manera y su super intuición no le advirtió de algo como esto

"Parece que necesitas mas entrenamiento para quitarte ese grito dame-Tsuna"dijo Reborn entrando a la oficina

"Reborn ¿Que haces aquí?"pregunto Tsuna confundido por la presencia de su tutor, normalmente cuando Reborn visita su oficina es cuando le trae mas papeleo y en este momento no tenia ningún indicio de que le llevara mas trabajo"(¡GRACIAS A DIOS QUE NO ES ESO!)"pensó Tsuna muy feliz

"Ellos querían hacerte unas preguntas"dijo Reborn señalando hacia la puerta, Tsuna levanto la vista de su tutor para ponerla en los estudiantes que estaban temblando de emoción en su lugar en especial los alfas

"¿Cuales son sus preguntas?"pregunto Tsuna inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado

"(¡QUE BONITO!)"gritaron mentalmente todos los alfas y betas masculinos su admiración por el omega había vuelto 

"(¡COMO LO ODIO!)"gritaton todos los omegas y betas femeninos, ahora que los alfas volvieron su atención al omega león lo volvieron a odiar pero no querían decirlo abiertamente, no debían arruinar sus posibilidades de un trabajo en la prestigiosa empresa Vongola

"Si, podemos visitar la biblioteca cuando queramos?"pregunto Izumi se veía como siempre, solo ansiosa por la respuesta del omega para la biblioteca 

"No le veo el problema, solo tengan cuidado esos libros son caros"dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa

"Gracias Sawada-chan o debería decir Vongola-chan"dijo Izumi con gracia en la voz provocando que Tsuna se riera nervioso y se rascara la nuca"¿Trabajas todo eso?"pregunto viendo a la montaña de papeles que estaba en el escritorio

"Desafortunadamente si"murmuro Tsuna para si mismo

"¿Que fue eso?"pregunto Reborn

"Nada, pero si trabajo esto"dijo Tsuna también viendo hacia el papeleo"(Espera, esos papeles no estaban allí ¿Acaso se multiplica?)"pensó con horror, talvez descubrió algo grande

"Eso es mucho trabajo"dijo Izumi viendo detenidamente la pila de papeles 

"Esto es solo la mitad de lo que hace mi abuelo, cuando herede la compañía tendré que hacerlo todo"dijo Tsuna agarrando de nuevo su bolígrafo y sentándose para seguir con el papeleo en el lo que respondía a las preguntas que le hacían sus compañeros de clase"¿Otras preguntas?"pregunto ahorra metido en el papeleo

Los estudiantes aun estaba sorprendidos de ver al supuesto dame de la clase tan concentrado en los papeles, la pregunta del omega los saco de sus observaciones

"¿Desde cuando eres heredero de la compañía Vongola?"pregunto Mochida

"Desde el día en que te dio una paliza"respondió Reborn por Tsuna, si trajo a los estudiantes a Italia para torturar a su estudiante por no dejar de actuar como un dame, pero no le agrada Mochida y lo empezó a odiar cuando leyó sus intenciones con el omega león, varios estudiantes rieron de eso mientras que el afectado le envió una mirada de muerte al pequeño alfa que no se veía afectado por la intensidad de la mirada, bueno era el mejor hitaman del mundo a recibido miradas mucho peores que esa

"Tsuna-chan ¿Te gustaría ser mi omega?"la pregunta muy atrevida fue dicha por el segundo alfa mas popular de la escuela ya que Yamamoto ocupaba el primer lugar, su nombre es Hayashi Ryota, su raza era una pantera, tenia el cabello rubio con los ojos verdes con una musculatura para un chico alfa de su edad, tenia uan actitud parecida a la de Yamamoto pero había una gran diferencia, la actitud alegre del alfa perro era natural mientras que la del rubio era falsa si veías bien podías ver todo el odio que sentía hacia Yamamoto

"Disculpa ¿Pero que?"pregunto Tsuna, en todo el tiempo que se le habían declarado nunca habían sido así de atrevidos el único que había hecho eso fue Yamamoto pero solo fue después de que se diera cuenta de que los sentimientos eran mutuos

"¿Que si quieres ser mi omega?"pregunto de nuevo, todos los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos de que alguien fuera tan directo

"Perdón pero ya estoy en una relación"dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa que le saco un sonrojo a la mayoría

Antes de que Ryota pudiera decir algo Yamamoto y Gokudera se estrellaron contra puerta

"¡Chicos!"grito Tsuna claramente sorprendido de ver a sus guardianes entrar de esa manera"¿Que les paso?¿Están bien?"pregunto preocupado de ver a su amigo y pareja llenos de rasguños, rápidamente se paro de su lugar y se puso al lado de ellos vio sus heridas viendo que estaban inconscientes puso los brazos de sus guardianes en sus hombros y los llevo hacia el sofá de la habitación 

Los estudiantes se asustaron de que alguien entrara en la habitación de esa manera pero muchos se preocuparon por el estado en que se encontraban sus compañeros de clase pero se sorprendieron de que el pequeño omega león los llevara a ambos al sillón como si fuera nada ¿De donde salio tanta fuerza?

Reborn estaba sorprendido de que Yamamoto y Gokudera llegaran en ese estado, rápidamente ato los puntos y vio que los guardianes atravesaron las trampas si preocuparse por su seguridad, bajo el sombrero para ocultar su sonrisa definitivamente eran unos buenos guardianes para su alumno, eso lo puso de buen humor así que fue por el botiquín que estaba en la oficina y se lo entregó a Tsuna y recibió una mirada que dijo que su alumno sabia lo que había hecho   

"Yo seguiré con el recorrido así que siganme"dijo Reborn haciendo que los alumnos quitaron la atención de los mafiosos

Reborn los guio hacia una de los jardines y dijo que podían descansar

"Hayashi"dijo Chiasa llamando la atención del alfa rubio

"¿Si?"pregunto confundido de que lo llamara y vio como Mochida estaba detrás de ella 

"Tenemos un plan en marcha no se si quieras ser parte de este plan?"pregunto la omega 

"Y ¿Cual seria este plan suyo?"pregunto realmente curioso con la idea de este plan

"Tu quieres que Sawada sea tu omega Mochida también quiere eso y yo quiero que Yamanoto-kun sea mi alfa, así que porque no van al cuarto de Tsuna cuando este en celo y se aparean con el mientras hacen eso yo distraigo a Yamamoto-kun"dijo Chiasa con una sonrisa

"Estas segura que este plan funcionara? Recuerda que al ser el Décimo Vongola recibirá mucha protección cuando no piense con claridad por el celo y Yamamoto será el único que tenga permitido entrar"dijo Ryota pensando que la omega de el era estupida"Además nisiquiera saben donde esta su cuarto"dijo cruzandose de brazos

"No te preocupes por los guardias mis amigas los distraeran y son alfas pueden detectar que un omega esta en celo a metros"dijo Chiasa, su sonrisa se volvió mas grande cuando vio que el alfa rubio lo pensaba

"Acepto"dijo Ryota con una sonrisa

"Pero dejemos claro algo, Tsuna cargara primero con mis cachorros"dijo Mochida mirando serio al otro alfa

"Si quieres que eso pase debemos deshacernos de ese anticonceptivo, pero realmente no me importa mientras que me placer y dinero no me importa si queda embarazado"dijo Ryota con una sonrisa retorcida

"Cuando muestras tus verdaderos colores si que eres desagradable"resoplo Chiasa

"Mira quien habla"respondió Mochida 

Lo que no sabían es que un omega búho con peinado de piña esta escondido entre los arbustos

"Kufufufu lastima que eso no pasara"dijo una vez que los alumnos siguieron su recorrido, se tuvo que mover se lugar al sentir la aroma de un alfa adicto a los malvadiscos 

"Seguro que estas bien?"pregunto Tsuna al ver como Gokudera salia de la habitación

"¡Si gracias a su atención me siento mejor!"grito Gokudera saliendo de la oficina

"Esta ves Reborn, va a pagar"dijo Tsuna poniendo un curita en la mejilla de Yamamoto

"No te enojes gatito sabes como es Reborn, ademas me dio la oportunidad de estar a solas contigo"dijo Yamamoto dándole un beso en el cachete

"Solo por eso lo perdono"dijo Tsuna recargandose sobre el alfa"Pero le debe una disculpa a Gokudera-kun"dijo respirando el aroma natural del alfa"Aun tengo papeleo que hacer"se quejo Yamamoto se para con Tsuna en brazos"¿Q-Que haces?"pregunto agarrándose a los hombros del alfa

Yamamoto no dijo nada y fue al escritorio se sentó en la silla poniendo al omega en su regazo

"Ahora hay que empezar con este papeleo del mal"dijo Yamamoto agarrando uno de los papeles, Tsuna todo el tiempo estaba sonrojado pero empezó a hacer el papeleo"¡El ultimo!"grito el alfa feliz 

Tsuna lo miro sorprendido normalmente le llevaría mas tiempo acabar con la infernal tarea de hacer los papeles pero ahora se ahorró 2 horas

"Ahora el premio"dijo Yamamoto en el oido de Tsuna, el omega solo pudo pasar saliva antes de que fuera acorralado en el escritorio, definitivamente iban a llegar tarde a la cena 

"Me alegro que hayas podido asistir Enma-chan"dijo Nono cuando estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor y viendo hacia el omega perro 

"Si ¿Pero para que me llamaste Nono?"pregunto Enma confundido de la llamada de Nono para que tomara la cena con ellos los primeros días no pudo por problemas que tuvo con una familia 

"Solo invite a los compañeros de clase de Tsuna, supongo que los recuerdas verdad?"pregunto Nono, la cara de Enma se fue haciendo pálida ante la realización antes de que pudiera hacer una retirada táctica los estudiantes empezaron a entrar, obviamente se le quedaron viendo raro ya que tenia un pie en la ventana dando claro indicio que quiera salir del comedor

"¿Que hace perdedor Enma aquí?"pregunto Hisa viendo a la forma de Enma que todavía estaba en la ventana

"Es bueno saber que ya lo conoces"dijo Nono con una sonrisa tratando de ignorar el insulto que se le dijo al omega

"¿Quien es?"pregunto Izumi y parecía que otro estudiantes tenían la duda ya que no estaban en el mismo salón

"Este joven es Kozato Enma dueño de las compañías Simon"dijo Nono causando que todos se quedaran callados

"La compañía que se especializa en los recursos naturales"dijo Izumi"Ahora entiendo porque quería saltar de la ventana"sus compañeros lo iban a estar molestando como lo estaban haciendo con Tsuna

"¿Que pasa?"pregunto Tsuna entrando por el comedor el cuello de su camisa estaba un poco desordenado pero todos estaban mas concentrados en el omega que se movió solo cuando escucho la voz de Tsuna

"¡Tsuna!"grito corriendo a abrazarlo

"¡Enma!"grito aceptando el abrazo, solo que se confundió cuando el otro omega se quedo quieto, vio hacia abajo y vio que el peli-rojo se le quedaba viendo hacia su cuello pero el sonrojo en la cara de su amigo se lo decía todo las marcas mas recientes de Yamamoto estaban a la vista a lo lejos escuchó a su abuelo murmurar sobre el amor joven, por lo menos nada podía ponerse peor y todo se fue al diablo cuando se ecucho un grito de 'VOIII' ¿Porque justamente llego el Varia?


	8. Capitulo 8

Varios estudiantes se sobresaltaron por el grito mientras que Izumi veía curiosa a Tsuna frotarse las cienes

"(¿Porque tenian que llegar?)"se lamento Tsuna en su mente, volteo a ver a su abuelo que tenia una sonrisa pequeña"(Tengo que separar a Nono de Reborn, se esta volviendo un sádico inconscientemente)"suspirando se sentó en su asiento y espero a que el coas pasara

Tal como esperaba la puerta salio de sus bisagras, lo bueno es que se dirigía hacia la ventana abierta que había dejado Enma, no tenia que hacer mas papeleo de una ventana rota solo de la puerta

"¡El gran Skull a llegado!"dijo el ex-arcobaleno de la nube entrando con su motocicleta por la ventana"¡Ahhhh!"grito cuando la puerta lo quito de su lugar del vehículo y lo llevo consigo fuera de la mansión, la motocicleta siguió su camino provocando que chocara con uno de los recién llegados que tenia un bigote

"(¿Que hace Skull aquí?)"se pregunto Tsuna, volteo a ver a Reborn y vio que trataba de ocultar su sonrisa con su sombrero"(Por supuesto es obra de Reborn)"en su cabeza ya estaban pasando escenarios de porque Reborn llamo a Skull y todo apuntaba a una cosa: Destrucción= a papeleo

"¡VOI!¿Quienes son ellos?"grito el peli-plateado del grupo, los estudiantes rápidamente supieron que este fue el que grito antes, se quedaron viendo a su cuello viendo aparatos que tenían agua así demostrando que su animal era acuático

"Son los compañeros de clase de Tsunayoshi"respondido Nono con una pequeña sonrisa 

"Yoshi ¿Que es eso en tu cuello?"pregunto el alfa tigre con cicatrices, su voz áspera le causo escalofríos a todos los alfas de Nami-chu mientras que los omegas querían lanzarse a el por la fuerte presencia que tenia

"N-Nada"dijo Tsuna tapando su cuello

"Si es así ¿Porque estas tratando de ocultarlo?"dijo el alfa tigre pelinegro caminando hacia el omega león

Los que sabían de la mafia estaban esperando que Xanxus se tomara bien las noticias de que Tsuna ya estaba planeando unirse a un alfa, no era un secreto de que después del incidente del futuro Xanxus sobreprotegiera al omega al principio trato de ocultar el hecho peto realmente no era bueno en eso, Reborn había cuestionado eso y en las palabras del pelinegro fueron 'Lo veo como un hermano menor' eso sorprendió al sicario considerando que unos meses antes del incidente del futuro estaba tratando de matar a su alumno

Yamamoto tenia una sonrisa tensa, sabia que Xanxus veía a su omega como hermano pequeño y sus métodos de protegerlo consistían de disparar balas de llamas de la ira

"¿Porque hueles como esa basura?"dijo Xanxus una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, sacando una de sus pistolas y apuntando a Yamamoto

"P-Porque es mi alfa"dijo Tsuna agarrando una de las mangas de Yamamoto y acercandolo a el

El silencio reino todos estaban esperando como reaccionaria Xanxus y reacciono como lo esperaban

"Morirás basura"dijo Xanxus disparando

Los alumnos vieron con miedo como ese alfa con cicatrices le disparaba a Yamamoto, enserio que pasa con esta familia que siempre permiten armas dentro de la mansión, empezaron ver con asombro como el alfa perro de su escuela empezaba a esquivar las balas, como si ya hubiera esquivando balas antes

"(Sospechoso)"pensó Izumi con una mirada calculadora, Reborn vio esto y sonrió, buscaría un puesto en la CEDEF para ella ya solo seria que aceptar la oferta de unirse a su familia"Reboyama-sensei¿Quien es ese grupo?"pregunto

"Ellos son el grupo independiente de Vongola, el Varia"dijo Reborn 

"¿Y quien es el alfa que le esta disparando a nuestro compañero de clase?"pregunto de nuevo viendo que en ningún momento recargaba las pistolas, que raro

"El seria el hijo menor de Nono, Xanxus di Vongola"dijo Reborn confundiendo a alguno alumnos 

"Pero si el es el hijo de Nono ¿Porque el no es el heredero?"pregunto uno de los alumnos, se asusto cuando una bala rozó una de sus mejillas

"Porque el heredero tiene que tener sangre Vongola en sus venas, Tsuna es descendiebte de Primo y Xanxus es adoptado"dijo Nono"Y Xanxus te pido de favor que no les dispares a nuestro invitados"dijo, aunque sus palabras no parecían ser en serio, Xanxus chasqueo la lengua antes de seguir disparandole a Yamamoto ignorando totalmente la orden que había recibido de su padre

"¡Que divertido!"grito Yamamoto, todos lo que lo conocían bien sudaron una gota, solo el alfa perro estaría relajado de que le estuvieran disparando, bueno no por nada su llama es de atributo lluvia

"¡Oh mama Luss esta feliz que se junte, ya era hora!"grito el beta pavoreal que estaba vestido de una manera exótica

"Ushishishi, si la tensión sexual era molesta"dijo el alfa pelirubio 

"Hubiera sido rica por cada vez que hubo tensión entre ustedes"dijo el bebe que estaba en el hombro del alfa rubio

"(¡Que vergüenza!)"pensó Tsuna tapándose la cara sonrojada"(Creo que ya tengo que salvar a Takeshi)"pensó viendo a Xanxus que no dejaba de disparar"Xanxus porfavor ya para"susurro aunque el tigre si lo escucho, el dicho alfa solo se limito a chasquear la lengua pero paro de disparar

"Gracias Tsuna"dijo Yamamoto abrazando a Tsuna y dándole un beso en el cachete

"Manos fuera"dijo Xanxus apuntándole de nuevo, Yamamoto lo hizo levantando las mano y con una sonrisa divertida en la cara

"Ma, ma no hay necesidad de ser así"dijo Yamamoto ajitando las manos

"Podemos desayunar ya"dijo Tsuna no quería sonar desesperado pero realmente tenia mucha hambre, gimió de frustración cuando la mayoría de los alumnos se movieron después de sus palabras, sus intenciones eran demasiado obvias incluso antes de que Reborn llegara a su vida se hubiera dado cuenta, Nono hizo señales a los sirvientes para que empezaran a servir la comida

"Ayuda"susurro el beta que estaba atrapado debajo de la motocicleta, fue ignorado no hubo una gran sorpresa en eso 

Sorprendentemente la comida fue silenciosa o fue de esa manera hasta que el omega peliverde con un sombrero de rana molesto al alfa rubio, este le lanzo cuchillos que saco de sus mangas el omega esquivo estos y su objetivo Enma que por esquivar las cosas que amenazaban su vida termino callendo de la silla que provoco que su plato de comida fuera lanzado a Mukuro que río su clasico 'Kufufu' antes de desviar la comida hacia Hibari que hizo lo mismo con sus tonfas envaindo la comida hacia el alfa con cicatrices y después de eso todos se quedaron callados

"De todas las personas tenia que ser el"susurro Tsuna, un segundo después el infierno se desato

Xanxus volteo la mesa de una patada, una hazaña en la mente de los estudiantes considerando el tamaño de esta y dichos estudiantes de inmediato fueron a refugiarse detrás de la mesa ante los proyectiles de comida que empezaron a lanzarse por toda la sala del comedor, antes de que Izumi se fuera a proteger vio que Tsuna estaba sentado todavia en su lugar designado con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos

"¡Vamos Tsuna no es momento de pensar!"grito la chica para después empezar a arrastrarlo donde estaban los demás"Ese comportamiento no me lo esperaba"dijo entre respiraciones, se supone que esta gente era refinada por todos los lujos que tenia pero al parecer estaba mas que equivocada"¡Señor le recomiendo que se aparte del lugar!"grito viendo a Nono sentado en el mismo lugar

"Esto es mas tranquilo que otras veces"dijo Nono con una sonrisa y agarrando otro bocado de su plato que había rescatado antes de que su hijo volteara la mesa

"¿Esto es normal?"susurro uno de los estudiantes

"¿Eh? Tsuna-chan ¿A donde vas?"pregunto Chiasa viendo al omega león salir detrás de la mesa

Vieron sorprendidos como atrapo el proyectil de pan que se dirigía hacia su persona y lo lanzo con mucha precision hacia Xanxus haciendo que retrocediera unos pasos por la fuerza que fue lanzado

"Yoshi¿Que demonios?"pregunto Xanxus tocándose el área afectada

"Chicos paren ya"dijo Tsuna su tono de voz era grave, todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo ante el tono que ocupo, empezaron a sudar, Tsuna solo ocupaba esa voz cuando cuando estaba muy enojado y no era una buena señal para ellos considerando que ellos fueron la causa de ese enojo"Ahora ustedes van a arreglar este desorden, ustedes no los van a ayudar para nada"dijo volteando hacia los sirvientes que se inclinaron ante su futuro jefe"Y ustedes van a ir a la ciudad así que prepárense"dijo a los estudiantes que lo miraban boquiabierto, no se podía evitar ¡Acaba de dar ordenes a Hibari Kyoya y a ese alfa que tenia cicatrices!¡El dulce y tierno omega!

Reborn había estado muy tentado de participar en la guerra de comida y hacer mas fuerte el punto que seguía siendo el mejor, su decisión fue correcta al ver al enojado omega león, el jamas lo diría en voz alta pero le temía a su estudiante cuando se encontraba en ese modo, viendo a los guardianes de Tsuna y el Varia seguir las ordenes del omega, sin duda iba a ser un gran jefe y en un futuro una gran mamma para la siguiente generación 

"¡Izumi!"grito Yamamoto alcanzando a la chica que estaba a punto del comedor"Te puedo pedir un favor"dijo frotando las manos

"¿Cual seria este favor?"pregunto Izumi levantando una ceja

"Podrías comparle una caja de chocolates a Tsuna por mi? Iría yo pero...."dijo Yamamoto viendo a la escoba que tenia en la mano"No te preocupes por el dinero prometo pagarte después"dijo

"Por mi no hay problema ¿Pero por que yo?"pregunto Izumi aun sin dejar de levantar su ceja

"Porque eres la única en que confío de nuestro salón, seamos honestos todos tienen un plan para acercarse Tsuna y tu eres la única que no muestra que quiera acercarse a Tsuna por el dinero"dijo Yamamoto con una expresión seria 

"Al el le gusta cualquier tipo de chocolate verdad?"pregunto Izumi

"Si, cualquiera servirá"dijo Yamamoto"¡Gracias!"grito cuando salió corriendo para seguir limpiando el desastre que había en el comedor

"Tsuna"dijo Reborn saltando hacia el hombro de su estudiante que estaba observando que todos hicieran su trabajo"Todavía tienes papeleo que hacer"dijo

"Luego lo haré, ahora solo observaré que nadie se escape"dijo Tsuna con los brazos cruzados sobre su pechi

"Sabes que tus compañeros de clase van a traer varios regalos verdad?"dijo Reborn

"Si lo se, es algo que no se puede evitar"dijo Tsuna aun sin cambiar de posición 

"Siempre existe la basura"dijo Reborn

"Esa opción es tentadora pero no quiero ser grosero"dijo Tsuna sacando un chasquido de lengua de Reborn

"Sigues siendo demasiado gentil para el siguiente jefe de la mafia mas poderosa"dijo Reborn, Tsuna no dijo nada

"Reborn ¿Me puedes pasar un cuchillo?"pregunto Tsuna, Reborn saco de su abrigo el objeto dicho y se lo paso al omega que lo lanzo hacia una ventana

"Mukuro regresa a lo que estabas haciendo"dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa que le causo escalofríos al otro omega

Ahora todos evitaron hacer sus planes de escape viendo que Tsuna estaba atento a sus movimientos


	9. Chapter 9

"¿Entonces ya consiguieron 3l anticonceptivo que va a ocupar Dame-Tsuna?"pregunto Chiasa viendo hacia los dos alfas que estaban enfrente de el

"No, su cuarto tiene mucha protección, ya es un hecho de que se lo inyecto su celo empezó hoy"dijo Mochida chasqueando la lengua sus planes de dejar al omega cargar con sus cachorros esta arruinado 

"Yamamoto esta distraído haciendo el recorrido completo por la mansión, tardara un rato, que tus amigas distraigan a los guardias"dijo Ryota"Y que sea rápido alguien notara nuestra ausencia"dijo viendo a la omega que tecleo algo en su celular

"No te impacientes"dijo Chiasa frunciendo el ceño hacia el alfa pantera"Pronto tendrás grandes cantidades de dinero"dijo haciendo que ambos alfas pusieran una sonrisa 

"No puedo esperar"dijo Mochida viendo por la esquina a los guardias que habían dejado de hacer su guardia para perseguir a para amigas de Chiasa"Vamos"dijo caminando rápido ante la anticipación de tener un omega en celo a su disposición 

Al abrir la puerta fueron recibidos por el aroma de Tsuna siendo mas fuerte aunque lo que hizo a los alfas ponerse duros era que dicho omega estaba totalmente desnudo solo con una sabana tapando su cintura y por el movimiento de las sabanas estaba jugando con su entrada en todo el momento soltando pequeños gemidos, Ryota y Mochida solo pudieron lamerse los labios ante eso

"Vayan a hacer sus cosas, quiero grabar la cara de puta que pone al ser criado por ustedes"dijo Chiasa viendo con disgusto al omega que estaba en la cama"Se lo mostraré a Yamamoto-kun para ver que tipo de omega es Dame-Tsuna"dijo sacando su celular

A los alfas no se le tuvieron que decir dos veces antes de que empezaran a caminar hacia la cama quitándose la camisa y desabrochando su pantalón, el omega al sentir el aroma extra en la habitación dejo sus acciones para ver a los chicos que se acercaban a el

"Ryota-kun, Mochida-kun"dijo Tsuna extendiendo sus brazos hacia ellos, en los dedos de una de sus manos había rastro de su lubricante natural, haciendo que los dos chicos se volvieran a lamer los labios"Lastima que no soy Tsunayoshi, Kufufufu"dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

El Tsuna que estaba enfrente de los tres estudiantes de Nami-chu se empezó a convertir  en el omega con cabello de piña

"¿Que demonios?"murmuró Chiasa viendo al omega búho que estaba con una sonrisa en la cama 

"Kufufu¿Que pasa porque esas caras?"pregunto Mukuro de formar burlona, los estudiantes se empezaron a enfurecer ante su fallido intento de ganar dinero rápido"O esas expresiones de ira, asumiré que se dieron cuenta de que Tsunayoshi esta muy lejos de aquí, su plan fallo"dijo sin perder su risa

"¿Donde esta?"Ryota ocupo su voz de alfa para someter al omega que estaba enfrente de el au que solo logro someter a Chiasa 

"Kufufu, que voz de alfa tan mas débil"dijo Mukuro sim inmutarse en ningún momento

"¿Donde esta Tsuna?""esta vez fue Mochids quien hablo

"En este momento Yamamoto le debe estar haciendo un nudo o marcandolo como suyo"dijo Mukuro viendo como los alfas temblaban de ira

"P-Pero mis amigas dicen que Yamamoto-ken esta dando un recorrido por la mansión ¡Mientes!"grito Chiasa, al principio se veía afectada por la voz de los alfas pero gano suficiente confianza para gritar lo ultimo 

"Kufufu, me sorprende que digas eso aun cuando viste lo que hice hace unos momentos"dijo Mukuro jugando con las sabanas aparentemente aburrido con todo el asunto 

"¿Como supiste nuestros planes?"pregunto Ryota conteniendose de no saltar al omega para golpearlo

"Fue fácil, me dieron un mal presentimiento así que lo seguí, enserio hablar sobre sus planes en el patio de la mansión no es un buen lugar para planear una violación, además pensaron que no íbamos a poner vigilancia en cada uno de ustedes? Las cosas que están en la mansión son demasiado valiosas"dijo Mukuro viendo a los estudiantes temblaban de ira

"Pues que buena vigilancia tienen, los guardias que vigilaban la puerta se fueron a perseguir a dos estudiantes que los molestaron un poco"se burlo Mochida 

"Eso solo del parte del plan, si el verdadero Tsynayoshi estuviera aquí esos dos no se moverían en ningún momento"dijo Mukuro

"En efecto"dijo Reborn sentado en uno de los sillones que estaban en la habitación, asusto a los estudiantes jamas pensaron ver su profesor allí"Intentar violar a Tsuna es grave"dijo viendo como los estudiantes se movian incómodos por su mirada"No se preocupen no cometeremos un error"dijo, después de sus palabras los guardianes restantes empezaron a salir de los escondites en que estaban"Asi que nos desharemos de ustedes"dijo de manera fría haciendo que los estudiantes le creyeran de inmediato

"¿Q-Que?"pregunto Chiasa

"Los eliminaremos"repitio Reborn de manera calmasa"Déjame decirles un secreto, la familia Vongola tiene años de ser la mafia mas poderos del mundo, hacerlos desparecer no va hacer difícil"dijo viendo a los estudiantes en shock

"N-No pueden hacerlo, mi madre se reportara mi desaparición, los investigaran y detendrán"dijo Chiasa retrocediendo hacia la puerta

"No me preocuparía con eso, somos la mafia mas fuerte del mundo, tan fuerte que incluso los gobiernos del mundo no quieren saber de nosotros"dijo Reborn awustando a los estudiantes"Pero Tsuna aunque va a ser jefe de esta no los mataría, aun con lo que intentaron hacer"dijo haciendo que los estudiantes se relajaran visiblemente"Pero..."el temible pero fue mencionado volviendo hacer que los tres adolescentes se asustarán"No, nos dentendra de torturarlos"dijo con una sonrisa sádica siendo compartida por Mukuro y Hibari

Los estudiantes dieron la vuelta para correr pero la puerta estaba cerrada con Ryohei, Gokudera y Chrome parados enfrente de ella, un rápido golpe de Hibari puso en la inconsciencia a los adolescentes 

"No lo vamos a hacer aquí, en un momento Yamamoto traerá a Tsuna para continuar su acoplamiento"dijo Reborn viendo como una aura de depresión aparecía alrededor de Gokudera

"La inocencia de Juundaime"dijo Gokudera llorando

"Entonces los alcanzo luego, esta cama es demasiado cómoda, ven Nagi acompáñame"dijo Mukuro acostándose en la cama  

"Mukuro-sama"la tímida chica negó la cabeza hacia las acciones de su salvador

"Has lo que quieras"dijo Reborn, algunos hombres habían entrado por los adolescentes y el se iba con ellos en el hombros de uno de los hombres, Ryohei tuvo que cargar a Gokudera en su hombro ya que no paraba de murmurar sobre la inocencia del castaño

En la habitación del guardián de la lluvia efectivamente Yamamoto tenia a Tsuna contra su regazo en lo que se nudo se desinfla

"Takeshi"susurro Tsuna besando a su alfa"Te amo"dijo acomodándose contra el pecho desnudo de Yamamoto 

Yamamoto solo sonrió y beso la marca de sus mordida en el cuello de Tsuna

"Y yo a ti Tsuna"dijo Yamamoto pasando sus manos por la espalda del omega haciendo que este diera un ronroneo a cambio aunque se convirtió en un gemido por la estimulación que estaba recibiendo su cola"Mi nudo ya se bajo así que vamos a empezar de nuevo"dijo poniendo a Tsuna contra la cama y acomodando las piernas del omega sobre sus hombros"Aqui voy"dijo empezando el movimiento de sus caderas 

"M-Mas r-rapido"gimió Tsuna mordiéndose el labio, sabia que si Yamamoto iba rápido aliviaría el vacío que sentía dentro de el además del placer de ambos, ya había tenido dos rondas de sexo antes una de las cuales Yamamoto lo marco y la otra donde le hizo el nudo, el alfa hizo caso a las palabras de su omega haciendo que sus caderas se movieran mas rápido"¡Si, ahí, mas!"grito Tsuna arañando la espalda de Yamamoto

Yamamoto gruñó, no por el dolor de las afiladas uñas de Tsuna clavándose en su espalda si no por lo sumiso que se encontraba el omega león, desde que Reborn lo empezó a entrenar no había sido sumiso para nada, así que su orgullo alfa estaba al máximo siendo el, el que hizo sumiso a Tsuna, sin cambiar de posición agarro las piernas de Tsuna y las presiono contra el pecho de este

Tsuna gimió mas fuerte por lo profundo que fue Yamamoto tras el cambio de posición, podía sentir la punta del miembro contra su cuello uterino, el omega se estremeció por la fuerza de los empujes Yamamoto parecía desesperado, el gruñido demasiado fuerte que se escucho fue prueba suficiente para Tsuna para confirmar que Yamamoto perdió el control de su alfa, eso solo significaba una cosa para el: que le iban a doler demasiado las caderas en la mañana

Aunque no pudo aguantar soltar un ruido de descontento al sentir Yamamoto salir de el, ese sonido que hizo se convirtió en un grito al ser volteado bruscamente por el alfa dejándolo en cuatro, podía sentir la vibración del gruñido del alfa en su espalda ya que Yamamoto puso parte de su peso encima de el, sentía que empujaba sus caderas simulando embestidas pero no acertando a su entrada ¿Así de perdido estaba Yamamoto? Se preguntaba que fue lo que éxito a Yamamoto para que perdiera el control de esta manera, Reborn se encargo que no sucumbierá a sus instintos el que haya perdido el control le causo curiosidad, apiadandose del alfa agarro el miembro resbaladizo del alfa-por su lubricante-y lo puso en su entrada

Incluso llego a moverse hacia enfrente por la fuerza que tenia la embestida, eso incluido que se rozo su próstata le arranco un gemido muy sonoro

"Vamos chico grande dame todo lo que tienes"Tsuna sabia que hablaba con el alfa por lo que no espero espero respuesta de Yamamoto, pero al parecer si le entendido porque se puso en posición de perrito y empezó las embestidas desesperadas todo momento dando un gruñido complacido mientras la cola esponjosa de Yamamoto rozaba sus piernas por cada empuje 

Tsuna sabia, sabia que en esta posición el alfa de Yamamoto buscaba dejarlo embarazado con sus cachorros, el semen iría directo a su útero, en este momento agradecía a Verde por los anticonceptivos y se los iba a pedir a partir de ahora, le gustaba la sensación de el miembro de Yamamoto no iba a querer que se cubriera con un condón

"Ah~"Tsuna gimió mientras se corría en las sabanas, perdio fuerza en los brazos cuando su cara estaba a punto de tocar la cama recibió un gruñido de advertencia del alfa haciendo que se levantara con manos temblorosas y se pusiera en su posición original cambiando el gruñido de advertencia en uno complacido, después de una embestidas Tsuna pudo sentir que el nudo de Yamamoto se estaba volviendo a hinchar, solo bastaron unos cuantos empujes antes de que el nudo del alfa se metiera en el, incluso asi no paraba los empujes aunque eran superficiales se trataba de mover, despues de unos cuantos empujes sintio la semilla de Yamamoto llenándolo de nuevo

Yamamoto parpadeo, ¿Que acaba de pasar? Lo ultimo que recuerda es que tenia a Tsuna debajo de el 

"Parece que eres tus de nuevo Takeshi"Yamamoto vio abajo de el viendo a su omega y hay fue cuando vio en la posición en la que se encontraba

"¿Perdí el control verdad?"pregunto Yamamoto con las orejas caídas y con una expresión de culpa en la cara

Tsuna se estiro para poder darle un beso a su pareja

"No te preocupes, somos adolecentes hormonales es normal que los alfas de nuestra edad pierdan el control"dijo Tsuna acariciando las orejas de Yamamoto 

"Pero se supone que Reborn me entreno para que esto pasara"dijo Yamamoto

"Si también lo pensé ¿Que te imaginaste para que perdieras el control de esa manera?"pregunto Tsuna viendo como Yamamoto desviaba la mirada"¿Que cosa no te escuche?"pregunto, había visto los labios de Yamamoto moverse pero no lo escucho además en esa posición no podía leerlos

"Te imagine embarazado"dijo Yamamoto viéndolo a los ojos y apreciando el sonrojo que apareció en su cara, Tsuna puso una sonrisa calida en el rostro 

"Esa fue la razón por la que perdiste el control de tu alfa, en esta posición tu semen llega directo a mi útero, tu alfa definitivamente trataba de embarazarme, y estaría embarazado si no fuera por los anticonceptivos que me dio Verde"dijo Tsuna"En un futuro tendre a tus cachorros, dile eso a tu alfa lo calmara un tiempo o por lo menos eso creo"dijo acariciando las orejas de perro de Yamamoto

"Hay que practicar para ese momento"dijo Yamamoto dando un empuje ya que su mudo se había desinflado 

Tsuna no pudo estar mas de acuerdo sintiendo que el calor de su celo volvía a empezar


	11. Capitulo 11

"No soy tonto ¿Donde están esos tres?"pregunto Tsuna una vez que estuvieron en su oficina 

"Están siendo torturados"dijo Reborn tomando de su café

"Pueda que no sea fanático de esos tres pero ¿Que hicieron para que los torturen?"pregunto el omega león levantando una ceja

"Idearon un plan para violarte"dijo Reborn bajando su fedora

"Oh"dijo Tsuna apoyándose en su silla"Llévame con ellos, quiero escuchar las razones de sus propias bocas"dijo entrando en su modo jefe

Reborn solo sonrió, aun para ser un adolescente su alumno podía intimidar a varios alfas de la mafia y lo hará mas fácil una vez que crezca 

"Sigueme"dijo Reborn saltando del lugar donde estaba para empezar a guiar el camino 

"Supongo que Takeshi ya lo sabe"dijo Tsuna, después de terminar el desayuno Gokudera jalo a Yamamoto y le susurro en el oído, por su cara paso una expresión de odio pero solo duro unos segundos antes de poner una sonrisa misteriosa, se despidió de el con un beso y siguió a Gokudera, el no pregunto ya que tenia que hacer todo el papeleo que se acumulo durante su celo y no pudo hacer dicho papeleo con su cabeza pensando que hizo enojar tanto a su pareja

"Si"dijo Reborn, Tsuna asintió pasaron el resto del camino en silencio"Es aqui"las orejas de Tsuna se movieron al captar el sonido característico de un puño conectando con la cara de alguien, pasándose la mano por la cara decidió entrar, esto solo iba a generar mas papeleo, al momento de entrar tres cosas fueron las que destacaron mas de todo lo demás

Primero lo que parecia ser Mochida(No podía confirmarlo por toda la sangre y moretones que estaban donde se supone que estaba la cara)sentando y amarrado en una silla

Segundo, Chiasa al borde de un ataque de panico por lo que estaba sucediendo enfrente de ella

Y por ultimo Yamamoto estaba por darle un golpe a Ryota que no estaba tan alejado del estado en que se encontraba Mochida

"Takeshi es suficiente"dijo Tsuna agarrando el brazo de su pareja para que el siguiente puño no conectara con la cara de Ryota, vio la mano de Yamamoto que escurría de sangre y estaba seguro que parte de la sangre de su pareja estaba incluida en la mezcla, golpear tan fuerte no es bonito para tus nudillos lo sabe por experiencia"Ya esta inconsciente no tiene sentido que lo sigas golpeando cuando no siente nada, ven vamos a limpiarte la mano y curar la herida"dijo arrastrando al alfa perro por la habitación"Reborn ¿Podrías hacerte cargo? Solo que no mueran"su confirmación fue que el hitaman se bajara el fedora

El camino hacia la habitación del omega fue en silencio, una vez que llegaron Tsuna sento a Yamamoto en su cama

"Tsuna"susurro Yamamoto viendo como su omega salía del baño con una toalla húmeda para después sentarse enfrente de el y empezar a limpiar su mano y parte de su cara donde salpicó un poco de sangre

"Puede que este un poco enojado contigo, pero no es mucho, de hecho les hiciste el favor de ahorrarse la paliza que Hibari seguramente les iba a dar"dijo Tsuna juntando su frente con la de Yamamoto mientras cerraba sus ojos

"No estés tan seguro, Hibari no tiene piedad con los que se sobrepasan contigo"dijo Yamamoto imitando la acción de Tsuna 

"Entonces ¿Te va a golpear por enlazarte conmigo?"pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa

"Lo mas probable"dijo Yamamoto"Pero no me arrepiento"dijo acercándose para dar un beso casto en los labios del omega"¿Que vas a ser con ellos?"pregunto

"La verdad no lo se, no los voy a matar pero es obvio que no saldrán impunes de esto, lo mas probable es que se hagan parte de la familia como agentes de la CEDEF, se que no te gusta pero información se pude filtrar si no se quedan en la familia"dijo Tsuna esos tres ha habían firmado su destino al idear ese plan 

"¿Puedo estar a cargo del entrenamiento?"Yamamoto se resigno, Tsuna tenia razón había muchos riesgos si no se quedaban"No los voy a ser sufrir como los demás, pero van a sufrir pienso pedirle consejos a Reborn"dijo una vez que vio la cara indecisa de Tsuna

"Si es el caso mejor que Reborn los entrene"murmuró Tsuna

"Reborn no perdería el tiempo entrenandolas"dijo Yamamoto, Tsuna se limito a suspirar sabiendo que era cierto"Pero ahora necesito hacer mi aroma mas fuerte en ti"dijo cargandolo de los glúteos

"Solo te vas a frotar contra mis glándulas ¿Verdad?"pregunto Tsuna con las mejillas sonrojadas

"Nope"dijo Yamamoto depositando a Tsuna en la cama, agarro una mano de este y la puso en su creciente errecion, la cara del omega se puso mas roja"Reborn esta ocupado por lo menos tenemos tiempo para tres rondas"después de eso se lanzo hacia adelante para empezar un beso lujurioso 

"No pensé que llevarlos a la enfermería y que los médicos nos hicieran esperar hasta que hallan terminado de tratarlos de todos los puñetazos que el idiota del béisbol les halla dado, esa fue una hora desperdiciada de mi vida"dijo Gokudera pasándose las manos por la cara

"Kufufu, pero debo admitir que esos puñetazos se veían con mucha fuerza"dijo Mukuro con su sonrisa divertida

"Por lo menos el idiota del béisbol hizo algo útil dejando eso de lado ¿Porque me has estado siguiendo los últimos días?"pregunto Gokudera alzando una ceja hacia el omega con peinado de piña 

"Kufufu, necesito alejarme del odioso come malvadiscos y además hacerte enojar es divertido"dijo Mukuro haciendo que una vena se marcara en la frente del omega peli-plateado

"Maldito"susurro Gokudera no hizo nada solo se limito a chasquear la lengua

"Y ¿A donde vamos?"pregunto Mukuro volviendo al lado del otro omega

"Reborn me pidió que buscara a Juundaime para que haga su trabajo"dijo Gokudera

"Sabes que eso seria traición hacia Tsunayoshi"dijo Mukuro

"¡Lo se, pero un jefe ejemplar debe hacer su trabajo!"grito Gokudera, le dolía que tuviera que hacerle eso a su jefe pero tenia que hacerse

"Yamamoto esta con el no es cierto?¿Que tal si están haciendo travesuras?"pregunto Mukuro con humor

"¡Juundaime ya no esta en celo además el sabe que tiene mucho papeleo que hacer y como jefe responsable no caerá en las tentaciones!"grito Gokudera

"Kufufu no es necesario que Tsunayoshi este en celo para que tenga sexo con Yamamoto"dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa 

"¡Estas mal y lo comprobaré en este momento!"grito Gokudera abriendo la puerta de la habitación de su jefe

"Oya, las cosas se pusieron interesantes"dijo Mukuro observando escena enfrente de el

La escena es que Tsuna estaba encima de Yamamoto ambos sin ningún tipo de ropa, el miembro del alfa enterrado en la entrada de Tsuna y de los labio del omega salían gemidos lo suficientemente fuertes para enmascarar el golpe de un cuerpo cayendo al piso

"Kufufu las cosas se pusieron picantes"dijo Mukuro arrastrando el cuerpo de Gokudera fuera de la habitación, trato de no hacer tanto ruido al cerrar la puerta pero no tuvo éxito ya que algunos alumnos estaban pasando, así que termino azotando la puerta"¿Que hacen aquí?"pregunto viendo al pequeño grupo de adolescentes

"Nos perdimos intentando ir al jardín"dijo una omega mirando al piso 

"¡No es nuestra culpa este lugar es enorme y parece un laberinto!"grito un alfa, Mukuro levanto una ceja ¿Que paso con los guardias de seguridad que se suponen que deberían estar cuidando la entrada al área de esta parte de la mansión?, se encogió de hombros luego investigaría"¿Que le paso?"pregunto el alumno viendo la forma inconsciente del peli-plata

"Kufufu no es nada importante, ahora síganme no pueden estar en esta área de la mansión"dijo Mukuro empezando a caminar arrastrando a su compañero guardián"Y eso significa que me empiezan a seguir para que puedan volver a las áreas permitidas"los alumnos no lo habían seguido como se supone que deberían y eso realmente le molesta

"¿Eh? A si vamos"dijo uno de los alfas, se veía aturdido por algo y Mukuro no tardo de saber porque, puso uno de sus dedos en su boca que estaba formada en una sonrisa divertida, el alfa entendido así que solo se limito ver hacia el suelo con rojo en la cara 

En la habitación la pareja había cambiado de posición, ahora con Tsuna abajo con sus piernas y brazos alrededor de Yamamoto y por mas que al alfa le gustaría ver a su omega montandolo no podía permitir que Tsuna perdiera su ánimo con los visitantes inesperados que habían estado hace unos minutos en su habitación

El sabia que estaban en el pasillo segundos antes de que abrieran la puerta sus sentidos mejorados por ser alfa lo ayudaron a eso, por eso había movido sus caderas al ritmo en que Tsuna movía las suyas, los gemidos del omega taparon muy bien el golpe de una persona desmayandose y para no arriesgarse a que volvieran a entrar cambio posiciciones con su pareja

"¿Estas listo para mi nudo?"pregunto Yamamoto en el oído de Tsuna

"N-No Ta-Takeshi"logro decir Tsuna entre gemidos, sus suplicas fueron ignoradas ya que Yamamoto dio una ultima embestida metiéndose en lo mas profundo de su ser, no tardo en sentir que su vientre se llenaba con la cálida semilla de su pareja"Te dije que no"hizo un puchero

"Ma, ma, ma no pude evitarlo y yo tuve razón nos dio tiempo suficiente para tres rondas"dijo Yamamoto repartiendo besos por toda la cara de Tsuna

"Si pero no había necesidad de hacerme un nudo Reborn puede venir en cualquier momento, no he regresado a la oficina y sabes que a el le gusta vigilar que no comenta un error o que no escape de hacer el papeleo"dijo Tsuna sin quitar su puchero que solo gano mas besos del alfa

"Una vez que se baje el nudo te llevare cargando a la oficina y ahí te haré un masaje en las caderas"dijo Yamamoto deteniendo los besos y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Tsuna

"Realmente me gustaría eso, siento que el dolor volverá pronto"dijo Tsuna pasando su mano por el cabello de Yamamoto

"Lo he estado pensando pero ya lo decidí"dijo Yamamoto

"¿Que cosa?"pregunto Tsuna

"Dije que no iba a ser tan duro con esos tres pero no puedo pensar en un futuro donde no hayan sufrido mucho por lo que te intentaron hacerte, es mas a Chiasa no le hice nada, los voy a ser sufrir en el entrenamiento"dijo Yamamoto abrazando fuertemente a Tsuna

"No te voy a detener"dijo Tsuna dándole un beso a Yamamoto en la cabeza, ambos se quedaron así un tiempo, tiempo suficiente para que el cansancio hiciera efecto y se quedaran dormidos


	12. Capitulo 10

"Es una lastima que no les podamos hacer nada mas"dijo Mukuro suspirando tristemente, habían pasado los siguiente tres días golpeando a los tres estudiantes, el omega búho deseo hacer otra cosa preferiblemente que estuviera relacionada con objetos punzantes 

"Juundaime no estaría feliz de que los matemos, aun con lo que le intentaron hacer nuestro jefe jamas le a gustado la violencia"dijo Gokudera con el ceño fruncido"Si que tienen suerte, si hubiera sido otro jefe de una familia distinta ni siquiera hubieran abierto la puerta antes de caer muertos"dijo disfrutando la forma en que el cuerpo de Chiasa tembló

"Pero miren el lado positivo ahora son parte de la familia Vongola, no de la manera que querían pero lo son"dijo Mukuro, las palabras provoco que Gokudera chasquera la lengua

"¿Por que debemos dejarlos entrar en la familia? Planearon un plan donde violaban a nuestro jefe, si ninguno de los guardianes de Juundaime los mato definitivamente alguien mas lo hará"dijo Gokudera

"Kufufu, pero eso sera lo divertido, si no quieren morir tendrán que lidiar con los intentos de asesinato todos los días y eso mi querido compañero sera divertido de ver"dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa

"¡Esperen a donde van?!"pregunto Chiasa una vez que vio a los omegas salir de la habitación

"No tenemos la obligación de quedarnos aqui"dijo Gokudera sin detener su marcha a la salida de la habitación

"Por lo menos curen las heridas"dijo Ryota

"Esas heridas son demasiado pequeñas y la mayoría solo se van a convertir en moretones"dijo Mukuro"Es una lastima que no puede ocupar mi tridente en ustedes"dijo triste y desapareciendo por la puerta

"Me duele las caderas"gimió Tsuna con la cara enterrada en la almohada, había escuchado a varios omegas quejarse del dolor de caderas despues de tener relaciones, jamas se imagino que seria de esta manera"Eso ayuda un poco"dijo con satisfacción, estaba recibiendo un masaje de su alfa

"Creo que me descontrole en algunos momentos"dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Bueno es común en los alfas de nuestra edad el perder control de sus instintos al momento de aparearse y no importa si tuvieron un entrenamiento para que eso no pasara"dijo Tsuna una vez que vio de reojo las orejas caídas de Yamamoto"Además estos tres días los disfrute demasiado"dijo ocupando su cola para hacerle cosquillas en la nariz

"Jaja no hagas eso, causa cosquillas"dijo Yamamoto deteniendo los movimientos de la cola de Tsuna al sostenerla

"Hay que tomar un baño"dijo Tsuna enterrando su cara en la almohada"Reborn no respeta las reglas que se deben seguir después del celo omega y ya nos querrá en los comedores cuando se sirva el desayuno"gimio contra la almohada

"Entonces hay que ir al baño"dijo Yamamoto cargando a Tsuna al estilo de novia, el omega en cambio se apoyo contra el pecho desnudo del alfa y empezó a ronronear

"Me encanta el sonido ¿Pero porque estas ronroneando?"pregunto curioso Yamamoto

"Estoy cómodo en los brazos de mi pareja"dijo Tsuna enterrando mas su cara contra el pecho de Yamamoto

Ante las las palabras de Tsuna, Yamamoto hinchó su pecho con orgullo, el omega sintió el cambio del pecho de su pareja y solo se limito a darle un beso en el lugar

"Tsuna no me provoques"dijo Yamamoto metiéndose a la tina con Tsuna todavia en brazos 

"No empieces pervertido, me duelen las caderas y sabes que si no vamos a desayunar pronto, Reborn vendrá a buscarnos y estoy seguro que no quieres que nos encuentre en medio del acto"dijo Tsuna mirándolo con ojos serios pero su puchero lo hacia ver tierno a los ojos de Yamamoto

"Ma, Ma se que te duelen las caderas, no haría nada que te lastime"dijo Yamamoto dando un beso casto en los labios de su pareja"Además tienes razón Reborn podrá venir en cualquier momento, así que hay que empezar"dijo empezando a restregar el cabello de Tsuna

"Esto es relajante"dijo Tsuna apoyándose en Yamamoto, hace 5 minutos habían terminado de bañarse pero se quedaron en el agua tibia de la tina disfrutando de la compañía del otro 

"Lamento interrumpirlos pero el desayuno ya esta apunto de servirse, así que saquen sus traseros de la tina ante de que decida entrar para llenarlos de plomo"ambos adolescentes escucharon a Reborn decir afuera de la puerta del baño, momento después se escucho la puerta cerrarse

"Ya escuchaste"dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa divertida

"Y yo que estaba cómodo"dijo Tsuna con un puchero, pero aun con sus palabras se levanto para poder secarse, el dolor había bajado lo suficiente para caminar pero mientras lo hacia cojeaba

"Me gusta la vista"dijo Yamamoto recargado en la tina, su vista era el cuerpo desnudo de Tsuna mojado, marcas de sus manos en las caderas del omega y lo mas notorio era la mordida de unión en el cuello junto con unos cuantos chupetones"Jajaja"se empezó a reír una vez que una toalla le golpeo en la cara

"Solo sal y sécate Bakamoto"dijo Tsuna con la cara sonrojada y saliendo del baño cojeando, todavía le dolían las caderas, no tanto como cuando despertó pero todavía duelen"Que amable de Reborn el traerme ropa"dijo viendo el traje"De todos modos lo voy a revisar"aun recuerda cuando el asesino le llevo ropa y en ella había una tarántula, no fue una bonita experiencia y desde entonces no ha confiado en su tutor cuando le entrega ropa, suspiro de alivio cuando no había señales de un arácnido

"¡Genial puedo seguir disfrutando la vista!"grito Yamamoto saliendo del baño completamente seco y con la toalla en su hombro, Tsuna se volteo para gritarle pero se termino sonrojando de toda la cara al ver el estado de desnudez de su pareja, aun se preguntaba como ese miembro pudo caber en el"¿Que estas viendo Tsu-chan?"pregunto juguetón acercándose al omega para después abrazarlo por la cintura y pegarlo contra el

"N-Nada"dijo Tsuna desviando su mirada, en este momento ni siquiera podía verlo al pecho desnudo, le traería recuerdos de como se sentía ese pecho rozando su espalda mientras que el alfa lo montaba

"Tsuna"dijo Yamamoto pasando con dulzura una de sus mano por la mejilla del omega león disfrutando de lo cálido que era por el sonrojo"Tengo suerte al tener un omega como tu"dijo volteando su cara para poder darle un beso en los labios, se separo pero se volvió a inclinar para dar otro beso pero un gruñido de estomago se lo impidió"Jajaja parece que alguien tiene hambre"dijo revolviendole el cabello al castaño

"Casi no comimos durante el celo"dijo Tsuna tímidamente

"Entonces hay que ir a comer para calmar a esta fiera"dijo Yamamoto dando unas cuantas palmadas al vientre de Tsuna 

"No le digas así a mi estomago vacio"dijo Tsuna con un puchero y separándose de su pareja para poder cambiarse y poder ir a tomar el desayuno

"¿Seguro de que puedes caminar?"pregunto Yamamoto viendo como Tsuna cojeaba

"Si, solo es un poco de dolor no es para tanto"dijo Tsuna con una sonrisa temblorosa"Puedo llegar al comedor"dijo con una mirada decidida, un paso después hizo una mueca

"Creo que te cargaré"dijo Yamamoto acercándose a Tsuna, el omega extendió su brazo para detenerlo

"Yo puedo"dijo Tsuna obstinadamente empezó a caminar apoyándose en el la pared"¿Puedes abrir la puerta?"pregunto una vez que estuvo enfrente del comedor, en todo el camino Tsuna ocupo la pared y Yamamoto lo siguió con los brazos extendido por si llegara a caer

"Claro"dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, abrió la puerta pero lo único que recibió fue el silencio por parte de sus compañeros de clases"¿Que pasa con el silencio chicos?"pregunto inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado

"Kufufu, no es nada simplemente todavía no los esperaban, por cierto Tsunayoshi parece que te dieron duro contra el muro"dijo Mukuro con una sonrisa, el comentario causo que Haru escupiera el agua que había estado bebiendo"Kufufu, al parecer el karma si existe después de todo"se estaba limpiando el agua que fue derramado encima de el por su comentario

"¡Maldita piña eso es privado!"grito Gokudera tratando de defender a su jefe

"Esta bien Gokudera-kun todos lo saben, además mi forma de caminar no es porque me caí por ahí"dijo Tsuna sobandose las caderas

"Por cierto Sawada ¿Donde estan Chiasa, Mochida y Ryota?"pregunto Izumi

"Cierto con razón se veía que hacia falta gente, no se, estuve encerrado en el cuarto de Takeshi por mi celo y mientras estaba ahí no me llegaron noticias de que pasaba afuera, Gokudera-kun ¿Sabes donde están?"pregunto Tsuna viendo al peli-plata

"(Desarrollaron un plan para violarte y ahora están siendo torturados por Reborn)"Gokudera queria decirle eso al castaño pero no era el momento, se lo diría en el oficina de su jefe"Salieron a Sicilia el otro dia pero se perdieron, no se preocupen la policía ya los esta buscando"esperaba que la mentira sirviera, no tenían nada mejor que decir y esperaba que los estudiantes no pensaran que los tres idiotas fueron secuestrados

"Espero que estén bien"dijo Tsuna realmente preocupado

"(¡Lo siento Juundaime!)"lloro internamente Gokudera, luego se castigaría por mentirle a su jefe

"Sin duda una pena, pero hay que tomar el desayuno"dijo Nono haciéndole señas a las sirvientas para que empezaran a servir el desayuno

El gruñido de estomago de Tsuna hizo que el omega recordara porque vino, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto de estudiantes desaparecidos se siento para poder disfrutar su comida


End file.
